Phoenix On Fire
by KHighness
Summary: She didn't listen when they said he was dead. She didn't listen when they said her search was futile. Samantha Morgan knew her soulmate and she knew that he was hurt, but that he was out there fighting…because only God alone could keep him from coming home to her. She would be his Phoenix On Fire to get to him.
1. Chapter 1

_She didn't listen when they said he was dead. She didn't listen when they said her search was futile. Samantha Morgan knew her soulmate and she knew that he was hurt, but that he was out there fighting…because only God alone could keep him from coming home to her. So she made it her job to find him…just like he would do for her._

 _Characters in this story belong to General Hospital and their creators. This is a mere retelling of events that I prefer to have happened this way. Jason didn't die, Nicholas didn't go Cassadine mad, and there was no ridiculous undead, already dead plot point child or pairing that would never happen. This is Jason's shooting, JaSam style._

 **Chapter 1**

It had been twenty four-hours since her life took its latest spiral down the crapper. Twenty-four of the longest hours of her life had passed and Samantha Morgan was on a mission. Her husband was missing and just like he would for her, she was moving heaven and earth to find him. Not caring that everybody from Sonny, who'd brought her the horrible news, to the Search and Rescue team who gave up and turned into Search and Recovery instead, tried to tell her he was dead, she would turn the entire town over looking for him. They were convinced that he couldn't have survived and she should give him up for dead, but she knew better. She knew that shot or not, Jason Morgan was a force of nature and there was no feat he wouldn't overcome to get back home to her and Danny. They could say whatever they wanted - they didn't know her dragon the way she did, and she would be his beacon home.

Just hours earlier they had been the happiest they had been in the longest time. Her son whom they had presumed died after birth was discovered alive and well with another mother, a horrible trick played on them by a horrible woman, and her devoted husband had brought her precious cargo back home to her, only to end up missing just hours later. The happy, committed couple were in the middle of celebrating being a family with their son finally, when he received the SOS from Bernie, and wonders of wonders, Jason Morgan wanted to forego work and stay home with them instead. It was only at her letting him know that she didn't expect him to change for her and that it was okay for him to continue to be himself that he had left to help his friend.

Now, twenty-four hours after they had informed her that her beloved had been shot in the back and kicked into the ice cold harbor like garbage, hours after she'd swum the dark waters herself searching nonstop for her man during dive after fruitless dive, Samantha Morgan was back at the pier, waiting to meet a contact who had some vital information that could point her in the right direction. She knew she had company before she even saw him.

"Trev, thanks for meeting me." She turned to face him as he rounded the corner, his hoodie pulled low to shield him from discovery should anyone be watching.

"Sam. Let's make this quick, okay? I really don't wanna be involved in this."

"You're not - as far as I'm concerned you were never here. Now, whatchya got for me?"

Looking around them furtively, the man kept his head low as he repaid a debt. "You were right - there was another vessel out there last night - but, Sam these people don't play around. You really don't want to go digging in their backyard if you don't have to!"

She didn't want to get impatient with him but her husband was hurt and likely somebody's captive. She would not waste precious time that she should be using to get to him.

"Who are we talking about here, Trev? Who may have my husband?"

"I don't know that they have anybody, okay? But they were the only ones seen out there at that time last night."

" _Who_?" That came out a little snappier than she was going for but her patience was running thin.

"The Cassadines. My friend said the only other boat in the area last night was one belonging to them and he can't be sure but he thinks he saw them fish something out of the water."

Sam's heart leapt in her chest. This was the first solid lead she'd had that Jason was out there somewhere. "C'mon Trev - you have to give me more than that…did they fish someone out or not?"

His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he kept looking around them and she knew he was ready to bolt.

"It was dark, he said he couldn't see much - I gotta go, Sam. I really don't want to be mixed up in this."

"Okay, okay, just give me a name - I'll talk to him myself."

He was shaking his head rapidly as he backed away from her, "Naw, naw I can't do that. He didn't even want to talk to me about it in the first place."

Sam advanced on him with her hands up and palms out as she pleaded gently, "I'm not gonna involve him Trev, but he may remember more than he realizes and my husband's life could depend on this so I **_will_** talk to him - I'll keep you guys out of it - I promise."

"He's not gonna talk to you, Sam I'm telling you."

"Let me worry about that - who is this guy?"

She was losing her patience again so she reached for the wad of cash in her pocket and counted out two grand, watching the hunger cross his face as he watched her. She held the money out to him and held fast when he reached for it. "Who is he and where do I find him?"

Minutes later she was approaching the fishing boat when she saw they were gearing up to head out for the night. The Longshoreman she was looking for was one of several helping to load the gear and knowing he wouldn't want to be seen talking to her, Sam hung back impatiently while they loaded the last of it. Watching his movements keenly, she jumped on the chance to follow from the shadows when he headed away from the pier. Head held down from the brisk evening wind, the burly man tucked his jacket up around his neck and moved towards his car.

Falling in line alongside him, Sam introduced herself. "I'm a friend of Trev's and we need to talk. Just keep walking, nobody's paying attention but I need to know more about what you saw last night, and before you say nothing and all that random bullshit that's gonna waste both our time, there's a couple gees riding on it right now and more if your info pans out and I find my husband."

To the man's credit he didn't break stride nor turn to look at her, "Lady, I already told Trev I'm not involved in this so I got nothing to say to you."

"Like I said, I don't have time to barter or argue, so five grand right here and another five when I find my husband. You live around here so you know damn well the Morgans and Corinthos are people of their word. On the other hand, you also know that if you make me have to keep asking it could get pretty damn ugly pretty damn fast!"

They'd reached the man's car and he turned his head then to look over at Sam, his eyes panicked at the mention of trouble. Sam wasn't trying to threaten him but she wasn't about to pussyfoot around with Jason's life in the balance.

"Nobody will hurt you - just give me some info and I'll be gone." She eased the money from her pocked and patted it against her leg as she eyed the man.

He must've read the seriousness on her face because he hurried out, "I don't know anymore than I already told Trev. It was dark, I couldn't see anything - I don't know anything more!"

"Did they or didn't they fish something out of the water?"

"They did. It took three of them too, so it was something big, but I couldn't see what it was."

"Which direction did they go?"

"Over towards Spoon Island, and they were in a mighty hurry for a boat that had been cutting lazily through the water just before that."

Sam needed to be sure this wasn't a useless lead. "I'll gladly pay for information to save my husband's life but if this is a story you cocked up for kicks, you won't see our friends coming, you know that right?"

The man fidgeted nervously but kept eye contact as he replied, "It's no story. I don't want no trouble with Jason Morgan or Sonny Corinthos - I don't want no trouble with nobody!"

"What was the name of the boat?"

"Aristocrat I. It's around here all the time."

Sam recognized the name as one belonging to the Cassadines and she started to believe there was something to the man's story afterall. She handed him the cash. "I'll be in touch." She was sure to make her words sound both like a promise and a threat and by the look on his face she knew that he understood. He nodded his head before scurrying into his car and hurrying away from the scene. Sam did the same, she had a boat to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aristocrat I was moored near the launch to Spoon Island and as Sam watched from the shadows, she observed that no-one appeared to be onboard that night, having staked it for almost an hour and had seen nothing but darkness and no sign of coming or going. Moving from her hiding spot, she decided to board and search for clues that Jason had been there the night before.

Looking around her to make sure she wasn't being seen, she embarked and made her way to listen by the small door for any movement below deck. Not hearing a sound, she headed for the back of the boat where they would have likely brought Jason aboard with help of the footboard. Pulling out a tiny flashlight, Sam spent the next ten minutes slowly combing for any sign of blood or any little thing that might be Jason's. Nothing! She knew it was likely they'd had the boat detailed that day already anyway so she turned to make her way down below. She was just about to swing the door open when the click of a gun behind her got her immediate attention.

"Show me your hands…NOW!" The bark was cold and commanding, prodding Sam to raise her hands with fingers splayed, still holding the tiny flashlight. "Turn around!"

Closing her eyes briefly, she turned to face the gunman, mentally kicking herself for getting caught. There was a blinding light as the man shone a flashlight in her face but Sam was able to make out from the single shadow that he was alone. Looking over to the dock she was reassured to not see anyone else heading their way. One she could handle, and she needed to be quick about it - she didn't have all night to dawdle.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

Of course…sexualize the girl right off the bat! "I'm sorry, I was looking for my friend Mike - I must have the wrong boat." Sam added a little laugh as she deepened the assumed bimbo voice. "You wouldn't know where I could find Mike, would you?"

"Mike - Mike, who?" His tone sounded doubtful and harsh like he knew she was lying.

Sam giggled as she continued to hold her hands up, shaking her head and rolling her eyes playfully under the glare of the blinding light. "Mike, you know…tall, good looking, mysterious…" She peeked around the beam as she added, "kinda like you. You know Mike, right?"

"There's no Mike around here," he growled at her then took a menacing step closer, the gun trained at her heart. He lowered the light from her face and Sam knew he was staring at her chest - of course he was, they all stared at her chest! "Why don't you cut the crap and tell me who you are and what you're doing here?"

She did the bimbo laugh again, "I told you - Mike wanted to party and I'm supposed to meet him here, but if this isn't Mike's boat then I'll just go find it." She started to move past him, adding a slight stagger to appear unsteady and inebriated, but he stuck the gun to her chest, purposely circling a breast as he said, "You're not going anywhere. You wanna party, let's party. You were headed the right way before…" He motioned the gun in the direction of the door leading down to the lower level, "…move!"

What was with these assholes always wanting to rape her? One look at her boobs and they all got the same bright idea. Well, she'd deal with this one just like she dealt with all the others who'd tried.

She kept the bimbo voice in play. "You just said Mike's not here, sooo…" she started to move past him, anticipating the moment he'd reach out to stop her, falling to the deck quickly and using a forceful kick of her foot to sweep his feet and send him crashing down suddenly, as she swung her gun from her waist. His head smashed against the edge of the boat with a resounding crack and he landed lifeless on the deck in a heap.

"Ouch, that didn't sound too good there buddy!" Sam scrambled over to him when he didn't move and seeing his eyes opened wide and a pool settling underneath his head where the blood gushed a bright crimson, she knew he was gone before she even checked his pulse.

Going back to her original quest she headed below deck to look around the stateroom. She had just concluded a fruitless search and turned to head back up when she heard voices and footsteps above her head.

"He knows how she gets if we're late - where the hell is he?" The thick Greek accent sounded annoyed as it drew nearer.

"I don't know, he was picking up the last of the supplies and meeting us here. It shouldn't take this long."

"See if he's in the galley!"

Sam looked around her quickly, landing on the tiny closet in the corner and squeezing inside just before footsteps sounded outside the room, heading in. She held her breath as she heard him moving around, then leaving to head back out and likely check the other cabin. Just then the alarm came from the upper deck as the one voice yelled out for the man below. The dead guy had been found.

"Gregor, search the boat - we have an intruder!"

"I just did - no-one else is here."

"Make sure - Demetrius is dead!"

Sam knew he would definitely search the closet this time, so she didn't wait for him to find her, pushing the closet door open as soon as she heard him re-enter the room. As she expected, she caught him completely off guard, his eyes growing wide when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Huh, huh, huh…don't even try." She held her hand out for his gun and when he hesitated she added, "You saw your friend up top, right? You might want to hand that over easy and answer my questions!" So what if it had been an accident - this fool didn't know that!

He looked at the gun aimed between his eyes and something in hers must've told him how serious she was, because he handed her the gun and put his hands up, moving over to the bunk when she signaled for him to.

Sam knew she had maybe minutes before the other one showed up so she asked quickly, "Where's the man you fished out of the water last night?"

He didn't answer right away just looked at her angrily as he weighed his options, maybe waiting for his friend to show.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna make this really simple for you. See, _your_ life compared to the life of the man you picked up last night - not even a blip on the radar - so either you answer me right now, or I put a bullet in your head and wait for your partner to show up and cut his ass down too." Sam cocked the gun to show him she wasn't playing. " _Where the hell did you take my husband_?"

"We were told to take him to the island - we just followed orders."

Before she could ask another question, Sam was startled by the sound of footsteps echoing near the short steps, the second henchman sounding impatient when he yelled, "What the heck's taking so long? Gregor? Where are you?"

"She's got a gun!" In a flash he was up off the bed, taking advantage of Sam's momentary distraction to rush and tackle her across the room, sending the gun flying from her hand as her back hitting the wall knocked the wind from her lungs. Almost immediately she felt giant hands surround her throat, robbing her of desperately needed air as she faced the menacing grimace of a killer.

"What now, bitch?" he ground out as he tightened the hold on her neck, causing her eyes to water as consciousness threatened to leave her in the face of deadly brute force.

Jason needs me, Jason…needs…me…

What would have been her last conscious thought was enough to propel Sam to lift her knee up and reach down to her boot, dislodging her faithful knife and giving it a new sheath in the brute's gut, twisting as she watched first the shock, and then the horrible realization of his fate race across his astonished face.

The sound of running footsteps announced she'd have company in another second, an awareness that sent her scampering across the floor to reach her gun that had fallen during the tackle. Just as her hand grabbed the barrel, Sam felt the blinding pain of a vicious kick to her ribs, cutting off essential oxygen that was already in short supply to her lungs. Flipping over through extreme pain and intense anger, she aimed and fired three shots hitting the assailant in the chest and head, taking him down instantly.

Pausing to inhale sweet, desperate air into strained, burning lungs, Sam once again chanted to herself, Jason needs me! Jason needs me!

A few minutes later she was up commandeering the yacht, heading to where she'd find the man she loved. Please, God, she prayed…please watch over him. She thought about him getting shot in the back by a coward afraid to face him like a man and her heart throbbed with the horrible pain she knew he was in. She also knew that his pain would pale in comparison to what the coward who did that to him would feel once they got a hold of him. God help him and anyone else who dared to venture between her and her undeniable heartbeat.

As the yacht neared its destination, Sam channeled her love and sent him strength from her soul, knowing he would feel her, knowing that nothing would keep her from getting him home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam alighted the yacht and viewed the massive structure in front of her thoughtfully. She knew that Nicholas was abroad with Spencer and had been for weeks but that would be the ideal ruse that would get her inside the residence with ease. She was family and quite close with her cousin so no invitation was needed to shadow its doors, but she wasn't sure what or whom to expect when she got there that night. No matter what, however…she was searching that place for her husband.

"Alfred, hello! Please tell Nicholas I'm here - I need to see him urgently!"

"Good evening, Mrs. Morgan! I wish I could, but Prince Nicholas is in Greece with the young master. I don't expect them for another few weeks at least."

Sam played ignorant, "Oh, man we must have gotten our wires crossed again - I thought he said he was heading back this week."

"Sorry, Miss." The elderly butler's expression turned somber. "Shame about Mr. Morgan, I'm sorry."

It angered Sam every time someone talked about Jason in the past tense, angered her to the point where she'd thrown people out of her home that day and forbade them from speaking his name if all they had were condolences. Jason was _not_ dead - why couldn't everybody understand that? Until they could show her his body with a nonexistent pulse she would never believe the abominable lie. "Is anyone else here?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Whipping her phone out, Sam started moving towards the study. "Okay, I'll just return a couple calls then head back to the mainland."

"Very, well. May I get you something to drink while you're here?"

"No, thank you, Alfred - I'm fine."

Sam listened as the butler's footsteps moved in the direction of the kitchen before she veered from the study doorway and headed up the stairwell. There were practically a hundred bedrooms in that atrocious place but she would check every single one before she left there.

After what was turning into a fruitless, disparaging search she thought for sure she'd hit pay dirt when the door to one room she tried would not give. Her breath caught in her throat as anticipation overwhelmed her. Was Jason behind that door? What condition would she find him in? Taking a deep breath she broke out the picking kit from her back pocket and got to the task, making easy work of the ancient lock.

Hearing the rewarding click, Sam listened keenly before easing the door opened just a tad and listened again, noting that nothing stirred in the darkened interior. Reaching for the gun at her waist, Sam used her other hand to flick the switch that would bathe the room in light, only to feel her heart drop when emptiness was all that was revealed.

Minutes later she had struck out completely after searching the remaining rooms upstairs, returning dejectedly to the first floor to pace the study while she let her mind race in search of answers.

Okay, Sam - so they're not keeping him here. Where would they take him? "Think, You're a Cassadine, dammit! Think like a lunatic!"

It was the cold, cultured sneer that made her aware she had said that out loud.

"Come now, Samantha - is that anyway to speak of your lineage?" The shrill was the voice of the witch herself.

Turning to face her as she sauntered over to the bar Sam watched her pour tea from the sliver teapot before she went back to sneering at Sam in that annoying way of hers. Sam couldn't stand the evil witch!

"Helena! Didn't you die yet? The rumors are never true when you want them to be!"

The Matriarch smiled and took a practiced sip from the china teacup, letting it hover by her lips as she answered, "Always the little gutter snipe, aren't you my dear?" She took another sip and set the cup down delicately before she sat in the chair facing Sam. "Not that I expect any different from the offspring of the same kind of trash. How _is_ Natasha?"

Sam moved over to stand next to the large armchair near her as she eyed the woman cautiously. Of course Helena would be the ' _she'_ involved with kidnapping Jason and holding him at Spoon Island - who else? But why, what did she want with him and what was happening to her husband? The questions raced through her as she eyed the despicable woman. She wanted answers but she knew she had to play it smart. If Helena had any idea that she was looking for Jason she would cover her tracks and disappear so fast that Sam would never find him. She had to keep her cool, had to keep the old bat in the dark if she ever wanted to see her husband again. But time was of the essence.

"My mother is none of your business."

"No, just like your dead husband." Reaching for the cup again she took another sip as she eyed Sam keenly, as though looking for any sign of suspicion, but Sam wasn't blind - she knew exactly what the old bat was doing and she would never give her the satisfaction. She was convinced that Jason's life depended on it!

"Don't you ever talk about my husband - you don't know a damn thing about him!"

The old crone's look was its usual cool as she laughed to herself silently. "I know that it's curious that you're here on Spoon Island the day after he got shot in the back, instead of home mourning and planning a funeral - why exactly is that, dear?"

"I'm not your dear, and how I handle what happened to Jason is my own damn business. Nicholas is my cousin and if I choose to seek him out when my world falls apart it's no concern of yours, is it?" Sam needed to know what she was doing there. "Don't you have some distant isle to go haunt and terrorize?"

Helena's crooked smile was sly, "As much as I abhor this dreary little town it has its saving graces. It's always good for a short stay - I'm sure I shall make this one quite memorable."

She was gloating! That was when Sam thought of the tunnels and all the secrets held there. Helena had been nowhere in the house when she got there - Alfred had confirmed that no-one was home, and she certainly hadn't been anywhere upstairs - Sam had searched every inch and would've seen her had she been there. She would bet money that Helena had just come from the tunnels, the lack of a jacket or purse when she walked in suggested that she hadn't arrived from the launch.

"I'll leave you to tend to your broomstick, I need to get home to my son." Sam started moving towards the door, her pulse suddenly racing with anticipation again - she was so close to Jason - she could feel it!

"Ahh - say hello to the newest, fatherless snipe."

Sam ignored her as she raced for the door, whipping out her cell as soon as she was outside, walking towards the launch in case the old hag was watching her.

"Spinelli, I need you to tap into the power company's database and look at the power usage on Spoon Island, and while you're at it I also need the schematics for the house - specifically the tunnels that run underneath."

"Fair Samantha, are you working a case? Is that wise?" Spinelli was very concerned that Sam was adamantly refusing to accept Stonecold's death, despite the mounting evidence to the contrary and in spite of how many of them had tried to convince her to accept the facts and allow herself to grieve. He was so worried that she was building her hopes up so much that the crash would kill her when the realization finally took hold. He didn't want that for his friend and he knew that Stonecold wouldn't either.

"Spinelli, I don't have time to go through another argument about Jason. My husband is on Spoon Island and I'm going to find him tonight. It will be easier with your help, but if you're too busy to help me I'll find him myself!" She really didn't like to be harsh with the kid but her patience with everyone telling her Jason was dead had worn completely thin.

"The Jackal is never too busy to extend assistance to my dear friend, please - abolish the very thought!" Spinelli heard the harshness in her voice and knew this was not the time to try to persuade her. Better to render assistance that she asked for and be there to catch her when the inevitable fall happened. He was at the office already so he got to work on his computer. "I'm pulling up the records for Spoon Island as we speak."

Sam sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. "Thank you, Spinelli…I'm sorry I snapped. I just really need to follow this lead right now and I need your help."

"Then my help you shall receive! No apology necessary in the least, Fair One."

Sam had turned from the path headed towards the launch and was making her way towards the back of the castle, wary for any guards that she might run into. She knew that Helena had assistance and they would no doubt be the armed kind. She crouched under the cover of darkness near the entrance to a set of tunnels and kept watch for any movement or sounds within. Nothing.

"That's odd!" Spinelli was in her ear, his voice trailing off as Sam listened to the sound of him pounding furiously on the keyboard.

"What is?"

"There's been a surge of electricity over the past couple months - an extensive one that would suggest a vast use of energy - beyond what the normal range has been for the island in previous months. It's the type of surge you would see at a pot house for instance, once an hydroponic lab gets set up."

"A lab! That's it Spinelli! She put in a lab beneath the castle, that's where she's holding Jason! He needed medical attention so of course she'd have him at a lab!"

"She?"

"Helena! She's here on Spoon Island and I know she has Jason - she practically threw it in my face just now!"

Spinelli was shocked but he didn't want to anger her again by saying what she didn't want to hear, but he had to point out the obvious to his dear friend. "The uses for said facility are varied and plentiful, Fair Samantha. So many things could be causing the surge." His voice was soft as he treaded carefully.

Sam closed her eyes against the tears that suddenly welled. "Spinelli, I can feel Jason. In my gut I know that my husband is closeby and he needs me and there's no way in hell I'm letting him down." She took another deep breath to calm herself so she could think clearly. "How are those schematics coming?"

"Almost there…vwala! Got it!" He perused the maps then gave her the not so good news. "I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings yet again but no record of tunnels beneath the castle were found. If they exist, they are not listed in any database."

"I'm not really surprised to hear that. The Cassadines would want to keep them a secret - why announce the location of their nefarious activities? I'll just have to figure it out myself." She hung up with Spinelli mid sentence, as he tried to coax her to do otherwise.

Sam unloaded the clip from her gun to double check her rounds then reloaded and started to move carefully towards the entrance of the first tunnel. It would take her all night to search the damn things but she wasn't leaving until she'd covered every inch. She would start with the ones closest to the house and work her way out if she had to. "I'm coming, baby. I'm coming!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" _WHAT_?" Sonny was getting ready to head up to bed when his phone rang and the caller ID showed that it was Spinelli. He always got a headache trying to decipher the nerd's words and with Jason gone he was not looking forward to having to interpret the geek by himself. Snapping at him came naturally.

"My apologies for the late hour phonage, Mr. Sir, but Fair Samantha is in dire need of your particular brand of assistance!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Where exactly are you? Call me now!_ Sam reread the text message on her phone and frowned as she put it back in her pocket. What the hell did Sonny want? She started moving through the tunnel, her eyes having become accustomed to the dark during the time she'd spent combing, using her hand along the wall to guide her. She really wanted to engage the flashlight but just feared she'd be discovered before she found what she was looking for. There were people moving through those tunnels - she just knew it!

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again. This time the message read, _think of your son! Jason wouldn't want this for you!_ Grinding her teeth in exasperation as she put the phone back, Sam started moving again. Damn Spinelli must've called Sonny and now he thought he could tell her what to do. The Almighty himself would have trouble keeping her from finding Jason so she didn't know why they even tried. Whipping her phone back out she was about to send a reply when she realized she'd lost signal. Great! Now if - _WHEN_ , she found her husband she couldn't call for help - fucking great! She moved around a bit before she gave up trying to get it back.

Feeling along the wall again she continued moving towards the area that looked like the main artery of the second tunnel and that's when she heard low voices. Sam immediately stopped in her tracks and listened to make sure they weren't coming nearer, then realized they were still, having what sounded like a casual conversation in Greek. Both voices chuckled softly as though at some joke shared between them and Sam's mind took off racing. This had to be it. Why else would people be lounging in the tunnels? Fuck - she really needed to get Rosetta Stone if she was going to keep entangling with her heritage like this. Everything really _was_ Greek to her as she listened and couldn't interpret a word of what was being said!

Easing her head out just a fraction so she could chance a brief glance, she made out two guards outside a closed door, both dressed in all black and armed with handguns in the utility belts that appeared to be part of the uniform, their lit cigarettes brightening through the dull light hanging above their heads outside the door. Quickly pulling her head back, Sam wondered how many others would be inside the room, as she thought hard about what her next move should be. The noise from her gun would alert anyone inside the room that she was coming so no, she couldn't blast her way in when she had no idea what to expect next.

Okay, Sam - think, think! What would Jason do? She smiled lightly when she remembered what a great team they made together. Her husband was a lot of brawn and muscles but plenty of smarts too, the perfect complement to her own smarts and acting skills. His strength laid in blasting them out of impossible situations, seemingly untouchable at times, while she could coin a character in the blink of an eye and spin it to perfection to work them out of a jam. They worked so in sync that it was often like two sides of the very same person, and Sam desperately wanted that back. He was the other half of her soul…Helena and death did not get to rob her of her heart without a mighty fight.

As if someone upstairs knew that they owed her one, she heard footsteps and realized that one of the guards was headed her way. Breathing a sign of relief, she eased her knife from her boot, flattened even more against the wall and waited. He wasn't expecting her to be there so by the time his flashlight picked her up she'd charged off the wall and gotten a jump on him, his startled brain barely registering her presence by the time she'd plunged the knife into his neck, angling downward with a twist to make sure he'd never make a sound. As he thudded to the ground Sam listened for more footsteps, exhaling when none came, before kneeling next to the man and rummaging through the utility belt and his pockets for anything useful. She felt momentarily guilty for the kill, but it was only for the shortest moment. He knew what he signed up for when he sold his services to the dark side - she would not regret going through anyone who tried to keep Jason from her - too bad for him he wasn't better at it.

Tucking his gun into the back of her jeans, Sam reached out and turned off the man's flashlight, moving soundlessly as she rose to her feet and crept back towards the guarded room. One down, one to go. She watched the second guard light up another cigarette, take a deep puff then raise his head to blow smoke high above him, placing the cigarette back in his mouth as he moved around in front of the door. Using the confiscated flashlight, Sam tossed it behind her then watched as the man's head snapped towards the sound, the cigarette forgotten mid lift to his lips. He stepped cautiously forward, tossing the cigarette aside and reaching for the gun on his belt, peering unseeingly into the dark trying to follow the sound. He shouted something in Greek followed by the name Claudio, prompting Sam to think he was calling for the dead guard.

Watching him draw closer to her, Sam stood at the ready even as he turned his flashlight on and pointed in her direction. The second before the beam hit her she had her gun raised at his head, sending one direct round into his neck. As he crumbled to the ground, Sam shook her head once in marvel at how well being married to an enforcer had strengthened her firing skills. It was not uncommon for them to have a riveting date at the shooting range or in the woods on the outskirts of town, to keep their shooting skills sharp. A lively round was usually followed by a lively romp between the heated duo.

Realizing that someone could have heard the shot she wasted no time running up on the door, turning the knob to feel it open freely. Easing inside, Sam was surprised to find herself in a foyer, with another closed door leading to an inner room. The beeping sounds that met her ear as she leant in to listen sent her heart into flips…monitors! Jason was behind that door!

As soon as she reached down for the knob a sudden crackling sound caught her attention, followed closely by the cultured, sinister laugh that she had come to know and loathe.

"Oh, Samantha, my dear - did you really think that it was going to be that easy?"

Before she could even register exactly where it came from the laugh echoed again and the door swung open to surround her with four armed guards, one of whom was upon her before she had the chance to even move. A sudden jab on her arm caused Sam to cry out in pain, and almost as suddenly the room was spinning off its axis and her knees had jellied beneath her weight, sending her swooning into the brute's arms. She could feel when he swung her up and carried her over the threshold she'd been anxiously dying to cross and as he laid her down on a bed inside, her increasingly blurry eyes made out a distinctly familiar, if hazy form in the one next to her.

Jason! She'd found Jason, wanted to run to him, her arm was reaching out to desperately touch him but everything felt oh so heavy and contorted. "J-as…". But just like that she succumbed to a swirling dizziness as blackness surrounded her and she fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam! Sam…wake up, Sam!"

Sonny's voice sounded far, far away to her foggy mind but she couldn't miss that someone was shaking her by the shoulder and arm and as she struggled to pit her eyes open, the shimmery shape of his face slowly came into view. He was sitting on the bed beside her, attempting to gently shake her awake.

"There you are! Sam, what the hell happened to you?"

Her head felt heavy and achy and so did the arm she tried to lift up in soothe of that ache. "S-Sonny?"

"Yeah, Sam…it's me. Are you okay?"

Sam closed her eyes against the brightness of the light as her hand finally made it to her throbbing head, and grimaced at the fogginess still warping her mind. "I-I don't know. Where am I?"

"You're on Spoon Island. We tracked you to this tunnel and you were passed out - did somebody do this to you?"

Sam couldn't answer at first, racking her muddled brain to find some focus and remember, but the ache was a son of a bitch. _Bitch_ , bitch…slowly a bitch came to her mind's eye, or rather the remembered cackling sound of one.

 _Did you really think it was going to be that easy?_

What was she talking about? And then she remembered… _Jason_! Turning her head suddenly to the vacant bed in the room, Sam struggled to lift her torso and swing a still heavy leg over the side of the bed as she reached out and grabbed hold of Sonny to steady herself.

"Jason! Sonny, where's Jason?" She looked at his questioning expression and fresh panic rose in her heart. "Sonny, what happened to Jason?"

Sonny moved to stand up by the bed but kept his hand on her shoulder as he tried to be understanding and gentle.

"Sam, you have to stop this. Jason is gone. It hurts like hell, I know - I feel it too, but he's not coming back, Sam."

She was shaking her head slowly as she tried to stand, the spinning of the room sending her back down to sit on the bed again as she spat, "Jason was here, don't tell me he's gone!" She pointed at the bed she wasn't able to reach, "He was right there - I saw him!"

Sonny looked over to the empty, sheetless mattress that was the only other piece of furniture in the room, then back at his brother's widow. She was so stubborn and he normally admired that about her…it kept her going when life would've otherwise broken her…but this, this was the inevitable. He didn't know how he's get her to accept what happened and move on but he knew it was his duty to try. His brother would want him to take care of his family and he had sworn to him once when he was in the hospital and afraid that he wouldn't make it that time, that he would always look out for Sam and Danny. He will not let them down - he will never let them down.

"Sam, that's impossible! Jason was shot - he's gone, Sam. Please - you have to accept it…it's hard - I know - I had trouble facing it too, but that is our reality now. Jason is gone and there's nothing we can do to change it."

Sonny hoped that his voice was soothing, relaying a calm that he did not feel. He wished more than anything that she was right, but he knew that there was no way. She needed to accept it before it destroyed her.

Sam brushed Sonny's arm off as she tried again to stand on shaky, unsteady legs, stumbling over to the empty bed and bracing against it as she tried to shake the fog from her head.

"Sonny, I know what I saw. I saw my husband - he was right here!" She swatted the mattress then swept her arm up, "There were beeping machines, and there was someone in a lab coat standing right next to him." She turned back to Sonny, "Where did they go, Sonny? How could they just disappear?"

"Okay, okay…you need to calm down." Sonny moved to her again, just as Max, Milo and Reggie came rushing through the door. Milo was concerned to see her looking shaky and confused.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been drugged." She sat on the bed and rubbed at her aching temple. "Where is Helena? Did she get away?"

"Nobody else was here when we got here, Sam. Spinelli tracked your phone to the tunnels and we found you passed out in the bed. We just did a sweep and nobody else is here."

Sam looked over to Max and she wanted to punch off the pity she saw on his face as he watched her concernedly.

"Max, I need you all to listen to me. Jason was here! Jason is hurt but he's not dead and Helena has him."

Max didn't want to upset her anymore, poor Sam was in denial and he completely understood it. He'd never known two people to love each other more than Sam and Jason, and they had certainly had more than their fare share of pain and suffering along the way. He'd seen their entire story play out - had seen their love blossom and take root, and it sucked to high heaven what happened to Jason. After everything they'd been through, to have this be the end of them…Max wished more than anything that he had been there to watch his friend's back that night, and if he could go back and change it he would, just so he could've mowed down the weak son of a bitch who could shoot a man in the back. Looking at Sam now, he saw her grief, saw how her love for his friend had her wound up so much that she couldn't bear to accept the horrible truth, and he knew that they had to be there for her. Jason would want them all to look out for his Sam.

"Sam, I know what you think you saw, but it's probably the drug that's confusing you. It couldn't have been Jason."

"And _who_ exactly drugged me, Max? _Why_ was I drugged and left here, explain that to me!"

"You probably fainted, Sam." Sonny tried to make her see sense in the middle of all the nonsense. "There was nobody else here and we got here soon after Spinelli called. We would've seen anybody leaving.

Sam shook her head, "Not if they left through the main house Sonny. Or not if they left by helicopter before you got here. I'm not crazy and I'm tired of wasting my breath trying to convince everybody that Jason is alive." Her head was clearing and her limbs were becoming hers to command again. "I will find my husband despite what you all think, and nobody will stop me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_My apologies to the followers of this story…for some reason the alert feature for new chapters doesn't appear to be working properly. I get an error message whenever I post new chapters and I don't get an email alert that a new chapter has been posted, so it's possible that you don't either. Sorry about that - I have no idea what that's about. It's happened for chapters 2, 3, and 4, so hopefully you've been checking regularly for updates. This story is stuck in my head so the pages are flowing right now - shouldn't be long between chapters. As on all my stories, thank you so much for reading, and thank you for taking a minute to leave a review - I really appreciate the feedback._

 _Spending a very lazy Saturday afternoon in the backyard with Red Stripe beer and Portabella Mushroom Mozzarella burgers on the grill, so please forgive the typos LOL._

 **Chapter 5**

She still wasn't a hundred percent but she was aware enough to know where she was and what had happened to her, despite the disbelievers surrounding her. The sound of Helena's voice over the intercom was clear as day, taunting, gloating, so sure of her upper hand in whatever game she was playing with their lives this time.

Sam stood up from the bed and not waiting for them she turned and made her way out the door, pausing in the foyer to point to the wall, "That's the intercom that Helena's voice mocked me from and there are two dead guys out here…"

Sonny's increasingly worried look annoyed her. "I killed a guard in the tunnel - didn't you see his body?" As she watched him shake his head then looked to Max and Milo who repeated the gesture, Sam continued, "I took down two guards outside this room - one in the tunnel and one just outside. There should be two bodies out there."

She looked around when she got to the spot where the second guard had fallen, and not seeing him there she continued to where she'd left the first. "He was **_right_** here, and he was very dead, believe me!"

Sonny sighed and reached for her arm, "Okay, Sam, I know you believe that and whether it's true or not, we can't do anything about it right now. Nobody's here, so we need to go." When she wrenched her arm from his hold and stepped stubbornly away from him he continued, "We'll regroup and figure out where to go from here, but there's nothing more that can be done here so let's just go home."

He almost expected her to protest and was caught off guard when she nodded her head shortly and started to make her way out of the tunnel. All three men followed closely behind, exchanging concerned looks as they left the island behind them and headed for the mainland.

Sam had a brief minute where she questioned her instincts and her own eyes. Could she possibly be seeing things? Was she so distraught by what had befallen her beloved that she could be seeing him where he wasn't? Were what she thought to be her last lucid thoughts been no more than visions she concocted to ease the pain of his loss?

Stopping to reel herself in, Sam thought back to the outline of the man she'd seen and she knew in her heart that was Jason. She'd been groggy and losing consciousness but that was her baby, and she knew it in her bones! Helena had moved the lab in record time but it had been there - she'd seen it, and as God was her witness she'd find them again.

It was on Sonny's boat that she noticed the bulge in her waist for the first time. They'd taken her gun…she clearly remembered four guards surrounding her, one grabbing it from her hand, while another injected her with something that rendered her almost immediately weak. Reaching to her back she brought the unfamiliar gun around, laying it flat in the palm of her hand as she held it out to Sonny. They obviously hadn't bothered to frisk her.

"This isn't my gun."

"What do you mean it's not your gun, then who's gun is it?"

She handed it over to him then pointed at the thing in his hand as he turned it over in query. "That's not a glock with my initials carved into the handle…Jason bought me the gun that I had with me tonight. _That's not my gun_!"

Sam breathed the most humongous sigh of relief. She had started to doubt herself with all the bullshit piling up in front of her but the strange gun was proof that she'd recalled the events of the night exactly how they'd happened! Jason was alive and she'd seen him! The relief streamed through her and drained the strength from her knees when she realized how close she had been to him just hours before. That's when her resolve returned with renewed vengeance, giving her new purpose, and she knew what she needed to do. They had taken off with her husband to places unknown but just like she found them before she would find them again…and this time she'd be prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed without any new leads on the whereabouts of her love. Two very long days where her son was the only saving grace to everything around her. Sam was exhausted from chasing fruitless routes that led nowhere, all while fending off the naysayers and doubters. Sonny had finally given some credence to her theory when the gun that she had confiscated revealed fingerprints that didn't belong to her, fingerprints that his son Dante found after Sam badgered him into testing the gun so she could try to get an idea of where to head next. Those unexpected fingerprints had led to a criminal record in the database for the dead henchman, which then led Spinelli to track his friends and known addresses, something the computer genius grudgingly did to appease her. He wasn't convinced that it was Jason that she'd seen, especially since Sam couldn't tell them that she'd had a clear view of his face…but he was determined to back her up where and when she needed it, however ill advised he thought it to be.

Sam didn't care what they thought as long as they kept trying to find a lead that she could follow. It was the shadowing of one of the known accomplices of the dead thug that soon relinquished the best lead she'd had since the night on the island. After shadowing the man for a day he finally led Sam to a secluded house that appeared to be a safe house, where she later observed several others coming and going. She knew that they didn't have Jason there, it was obviously somewhere for them to lay low between shifts at the place she needed to find.

That night, having raided Jason's arsenal, Sam armed herself with two handguns, both with silencers, a couple smoke bombs, zip ties, night goggles, and multiple replacement clips. She knew she'd find the new location tonight and come hell or high water, she was going in! Spinelli had reluctantly agreed to be in her ear the whole time, partly because he wanted to be in proximity in case she needed immediate assistance and partly because she had threatened him that if he sent Sonny after her again she would maim him so badly he'd never have children. He knew better than to doubt the sincerity of any threat that Sam Morgan made when it came to Jason Morgan's well being, so he would be her back up in the only way she'd let him.

Hours before, Sam had snuck up to the house and managed to place trackers on both SUVs out front before quickly disappearing back into the shadows where she sat and impatiently waited for them to leave out and lead her to Jason. It was a couple hours later that one SUV rolled out, and she prayed that it wasn't a decoy but knew that even if it was, she could easily locate the second one with Spinelli diligently monitoring all movements from afar. She just didn't want to waste time following a dead end.

Luckily for her, the one she followed turned out to be the right one, and as the driver weaved in and out of traffic in an obvious attempt to confuse any possible tail, Sam calmly held back and followed from a distance, not needing him to be in sight in order for her to follow, as her handy tracker kept him front and center on the dashboard of her rented black car. Soon she was pulling alongside the road that led to the facility where the SUV had apparently come to a complete stop and hadn't moved in ten minutes.

"I believe they've arrived at their intended destination, Fair Samantha." Despite his obvious reservations, Spinelli was the very best person she could have in her ear that night and Sam was grateful for his friendship and his help.

"Spinelli, no matter what happens tonight, I hope you know that I appreciate you and everything you've done for Jason and me. I wouldn't want to be listening to anybody else but you right now, so thank you for doing this for us."

The lovable geek was as fond of her as she was of him, and he prayed that she would come out in one piece as he couldn't think he could live with himself if something befell her too. It was devastating enough having to go on without Stonecold, without his guidance and unselfish friendship, his calm acceptance of his clumsy short comings. He couldn't bear if anything happened to his fierce, tiny half as well.

"I assure you that I feel the same way, Fair One. I sincerely pray that you're right…but if anything seems amiss tonight, please abort and return to the young master right away. Please, Fair One…"

"Don't worry, Spinelli - by this time tomorrow this will all be behind us and Jason will be home where he belongs. I am done playing her game and she's done using my husband as her new toy!"

Somehow that did not make poor Spinelli feel any better, rather it filled him with more dread for her fate as he knew that when it came to Stonecold she would move mountains. He had always been worth it for her…she had said those very words to Spinelli the first time that they met and he knew from first hand experience with them over the years that Jason Morgan felt the same way about her.

Leaving the car hidden behind an abandoned building close to the pristine facility where the SUV had been parked for the last twenty minutes, Sam grabbed the small duffle bag with the portable arsenal and crept stealthily to the back of the building.

"Head to the northeast corner of the structure, Fair One - as soon as you're in place I'll temporarily disable the alarms in that quadrant so you can make your entry without detection."

"Got it!"

Five minutes later Sam had strapped the duffle to her back and had climbed up to the second floor window through which she'd make her entrance, night goggles poised atop her head, gun tucked into the waist of her second skin black leather pants where it was available for easy access.

"Okay, Spinelli…let's do this! I hope that walking dead bitch is in there waiting 'cause her ass is mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam entered the medical facility through the window into what turned out to be a large storage area. She listened at the door for any movement on the other side.

"Fair Samantha, the tap into the camera system shows that you have a guard down the hall to your left and another at the end of it by the elevator, but the room directly above you has three that I can see posted outside."

She pressed her hand to her earpiece as she processed Spinelli's intel. "That must be where they have Jason." As her heart skipped a beat in excitement, Sam moved towards the hallway where she'd need to go past the first guard to get to the stairs. She would bypass the elevator to avoid detection.

"Okay, Fair One…the loop is ready for rotation - you'll have seven minutes before it's detected. Go!"

The first guard didn't even see her coming as she snuck up behind and sent him down with a mighty blow to the back of the head. Saving her bullets until she had to fire, Sam stepped over his body and made her way up to the next level.

Spinelli's voice sounded hesitant in her ear, "I-I hate to point out the obvious but if indeed you locate Stonecold as you expect, he won't be in any condition to help or even move himself, so how do you propose to escape his confines?"

Sam kept moving stealthily through the hall, gun at the ready for any unexpected appearances. "I'll cross that particular bridge as soon as I get there - you'll be the first to know."

She ran into no-one on the way to what she believed to be Jason's room, stopping just outside to peek out from the wall to get a good look at the entourage outside the door, marking one seated on either side and another pacing the hallway in front. Quickly pulling her head back, Sam took a deep breath and wished she was a dual shooter like her husband was…it would certainly be easier to go at them with two guns blasting at once, but one would have to do just fine - Jason was on the other side of that door and she wasn't missing him this time. She gave Spinelli the signal.

"Ready? Kill the lights!"

In another second the floor was pitched into darkness and Sam was pulling her nighttime goggles in place from the top of her head. With new resolve she leapt off the wall and charged towards the armed guards, every bullet from her gun resulting in a deadly killshot as she watched all three fall, first the one pacing the floor, followed closely by the seated two who took a moment too long to try to rise so they could aim and shoot when she came out of nowhere in the sudden dark. She found the door unlocked as she stepped over one body and turned the knob, rushing inside to lock it firmly behind her, removing the goggles after indicating to Spinelli she was in so he could turn the lights back on. Swiftly scanning the room pass the dresser and machines with a million lights and graphs, her gaze coming to rest on the lone figure on the bed.

There he was! Jason Morgan was lying in the bed in front of her, his eyes closed and his skin pale, but he was breathing without tubes. Oh my God - his chest was softly rising and falling…he was breathing!

The sudden enormity of that moment swept through Sam rendering her light headed, her knees turning to jelly as her body crumbled to the floor by the door, her chest heaving high in its desperate attempt to get air. The thrilling sight of him sent her into a tailspin with her heart rejoicing and beating out of her chest. He was right there! Day after dismal day of people telling her he was dead, that he'd never again hold her in his protective arms, soothe her irrational anxieties, set his blue eyes to dance with mischief and love when he looked at her and Danny! Day after dreadful day of not hearing his deep, confident voice, his soft declarations of love, his heartbeat in sync with her own, not being surrounded by his quiet strength…

She needed to touch him! She needed to run to his side and hold him to her arms but her disobedient body would not keep up with the directions of her heart. Forcing herself to take a gulping deep breath, Sam rose to her feet and took a step towards him, only to feel herself falling again. Adamantly refusing to be kept from him another millisecond, she half walked and half crawled when she fell to one knee, finally getting next to the bed where she stayed bowed in prayers of thanks as her trembling hand reached out to touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin and _know_ he was right there, right in front of her, right there where nobody could try to convince her he was gone from her forever. Her love was right there!

He was oh, so pale and his eyes remained closed but she could feel the slightly erratic pulse beating beneath her fingers. Lifting one hand she quickly smothered the sudden gasp of pain and panic that crept into her bones, using the other to brush his cheek, elation sweeping through her blood in waves. Her husband was flesh and blood alive and in front of her, seriously hurt but he was right there!

"Jason! Oh, God, Jason!" Huge sobs racked her chest and sent tumbling teardrops cascading down her cheeks, uncontrollable outpouring of pent up fear and emotional strain coming to a head in that one glorious, magnificent moment. "Oh, my baby!"

"Fair Samantha?" Spinelli's voice cracked as he tried to get her attention, something in the sound of her voice alerting him to something extraordinary happening in her presence. Whether it was doubtless fruition of her belief or confirmation that she was on the right track, he couldn't be sure. He only knew that he recognized anguish and there were definitely tears, but there was something else too. "Fair One, what is the nature of your discovery?"

Sam could hear what sounded like Spinelli in a distant, far off place and her subconscious registered that he'd been saying other things, but her focus was most definitely elsewhere.

Gingerly, she caressed her beloved's cheek and knelt her head to follow her fingers with the softest brush of her lips, the tears still pouring from her eyes and wetting just below his, as the familiar electricity between them ran rampant to her arm and tugged at the strings of her heart. Allowing her eyes to roam his still, listless body she looked back to his face and tilted her head sadly, before swiping at the escaping tears at her cheek. "What did they do to you, my baby?"

"Who are you talking to? Did-did you find…Stonecold?" Spinelli was trying frantically to get answers to the wondrous words and sounds she kept making, but it was futile in that moment still.

Reaching for her husband's hand, Sam laced her fingers through his and squeezed tightly, while she nestled her face close to his cheek and softly rubbed her head against his. "I'm here, my love. I'm here and I'm taking you home."

Without warning the monitor above their heads suddenly roared alive, the previously steady beeping transforming into fiercely rapid blares, causing her to raise her head in alarm. "No, no, no, no…"

Panic rose in her throat as she glared at the foreign read out, unable to decipher what the sudden change meant for his well being. Looking back to his face, Sam was momentarily relieved to see his lids moving, indicating the swift movement of his eyes beneath, right before she felt the magical twitch of his finger against hers. It was the slightest, discernible twitch, but she felt it! Her eyes shot to the heart monitor and she clearly saw the indication of his rapidly increased heart rate and she knew in hers that he could feel her. His heart was crying out in response to her own, and she would send him all the strength he needed to find his way back to her.

"It's okay baby, I know you're trying to come back to me. It's okay, I'm gonna get you home!"

Suddenly a feverish, high pitch blaring sounded outside the walls, followed closely by hurried movements just outside the door. They had been discovered!

Running back to the door to double check that she'd locked it, Sam reached for the discarded duffle bag. "Spinelli, we have company!"

"Fear not, Fair One - the local cavalry has been dispatched and there's a ' _fire'_ starting in the ventilation shaft on the other side of the building as we speak."

"Nice!"

They were on the third floor and Jason was unconscious so she would definitely need help to get him out. In the meantime, she'd keep the fools entertained and at bay. Over her dead body were they getting anywhere near him again!

Running to the bathroom, Sam wet two towels then returned to seal the door, right after she eased open a crack to toss out the smoke bomb. She heard them scrambling and yelling as it rolled across the floor, then the distinctive sound of the canister hissing open. A minute later she yanked the door open again, her gun firing off at the slightest movement behind the thinning smoke, before she slammed it shut again and readjusted the towels.

Moving back over to Jason, Sam soothed the hair at his temple and whispered, "It's okay, baby. We'll be home soon." She knew she hadn't gotten rid of them all but at least they knew she was armed and dangerous, which would bide some time before they tried to rush in…time enough for backup to get there.

Soon the sound of gunfire could be heard in the hallway amid shouts and running, and Sam knew that they were going to be okay. She was surprised to hear that it was Dante who was calling her name a minute later.

"Sam, Sam are you in there?"

"Dante?" She pressed her ear up to the door and listened carefully. "What're you doing here?"

"I was there when Spinelli called my father. Look, Sam I know you're dealing with a lot but you have to give up this search for Jason before you get yourself killed. Look at this situation you just got into tonight? Your son could end up without both of his parents, is that what you want?"

Sam looked back at the love of her life on the bed then she threw the door wide open, her gun pointed to shoot if the cop wasn't alone or was being coerced. When there were only him and several uniformed officers, she lowered the weapon and looked the arrogant detective in the eye.

"If you're done scolding me about parenting my child, can you please call an ambulance to transport his father to GH? I'd like him to get checked out by a trusted physician right away to find out what the hell Helena's been doing to him for days now, while you all were busy getting in the way of me finding him!"

Sonny was just walking up behind them, instantly joining Dante who's mouth had fallen open at the sight in front of them, watching Sam walk back to her husband then cradling his head next to hers lowered to his pillow. He couldn't decide whether he was dreaming or awake, but either way he gladly welcomed the unbelievable miracle unfolding in front of his very eyes. Jason Morgan was alive!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam bolted up in bed and came to a dead stop. Cold sweat washed her brow and her throat felt parched. She looked over to the empty space next to her and her heart clenched as it flipped in her chest, instant fear causing her to rush from the bed and tear through the penthouse…bathroom, Danny's room, kitchen…she even tried the home gym, before she collapsed in a disappointed heap on the stairs and wept. It had been a dream! The whole wonderful, momentous series of events - finding and rescuing the love of her life - it never happened! He was not home. He was still missing!

As the pain tore through her heart and threatened to rob her very last breath, Sam clasped her midsection in crossed arms and doubled over in agony, the sobs breaking free in lament of her struggle to cope with his continued absence. It had all seemed so real, so very tangible…he was right _there_!

But he wasn't there! He wasn't hurt in a clinic and she hadn't found him and gotten him home. Instead she had spent weeks chasing deadends and going in circles after Helena, and nothing had panned out, and she was tired. She was so tired.

Her son's faint cry sounded on the monitor by the sofa table and it was like a blanket for Sam. Danny needed her. He needed his mom to be strong and nurturing…to be present. Taking a deep breath and using the tip of her night shirt to wipe her eyes, Sam took another, then rose to her feet and climbed the stairs.

She looked at her little man standing up in his crib, a smile brightening his face and transforming his cries into gurgles the minute he saw her, instantly lightening her heart as she reached over and swung him into her arms.

"Hey big guy! What're you doing up, huh?"

She kissed the top of his head and inhaled deeply, the action doing exactly what it always did and calming her softly, as Danny rested his head on her chest and gurgled again.

Laying him back down, Sam changed him into a clean diaper then swung him into her arms again, turning from the nursery to head to the kitchen to warm his bottle.

"You miss Daddy too, don't you baby?" Kissing his head again she whispered softly, "Me too, kiddo…me too."

"Sam…Sam."

Waking up slowly, Sam heard Carly's voice breaking into her dream. Her eyes drifted open and she could feel the hand on her shoulder as her friend gently shook her awake.

"Hey, Sam."

She looked over at Carly curiously, a little confused.

"You fell asleep in the chair, why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay with our patient."

Following Carly's gaze over to the bed, Sam inhaled sharply and brought her hand to her mouth. It wasn't a damn dream! She'd been dreaming about it being a dream! Her husband laid in the bed before her, a little more color to his pallor though he hadn't regained consciousness. It happened…she had found him afterall!

"He's really here, isn't he?" Her sobby whisper was almost inaudible.

Carly looked at her best friend's wife who for the longest she thought was his widow and nodded her head as her own tears flowed blindingly. "He really is! You brought him home." At that moment she was thinking how incredible the tiny force of a woman was, but she'd never admit it out loud. They all thought Jason had died, knew there was absolutely no way that he could've survived what happened to him, no possible way! But his wife never believed it! The fierce little fireball had held out for all she was worth and she fought and searched and then fought some more, until she finally found him. Jason was alive!

Sam stood up and the two almost-friends hugged each other close, both staring at the still man in the hospital bed, oblivious to the miracle unfolding in his presence. They had brought him to GH the night before after Sam had called the hospital and spoken to Epiphany directly, who agreed with her that given Jason's history with brain anomalies that he should be evaluated instantly on arrival by Dr. Maruchi, who was the brain surgeon on call. The good doctor had been thorough with his examination, assuring the shocked and worried family members afterwards that Jason's wounds had been tended to really well. He had been given excellent medical care and they expected him to wake up at anytime.

Dr. Maruchi thought it a bit odd that he hadn't yet woken up, as there were no obvious reasons for the coma, but he assured them that given the extremity of his wounds to the back that it was good his body was taking the time it needed to heal. But afterwards his drug panels came back and they'd found heavy sedatives that explained his very deep sleep. Sam hadn't left his side for a minute since the night before - nothing they said to her had convinced her, not even when they pulled the Danny card that always worked on her before. Danny was safe and sound with his grandmother and aunts, she had called several times to make sure, but his father needed her more…and she needed to get him home to Danny.

"I still don't know how this is even possible," Carly marveled as they watched him sleep. "How is it we have our miracle back, Sam?"

Sam chuckled though her sobs. "Because he's a fighter, Carly. He knew we needed him and he's been fighting to hold on for me to get to him." She sniffled and took his hand in hers, lifting it to rest against her cheek as she tilted her head and smiled, "He's my unstoppable fighter!"

Carly squeezed her shoulder as she hugged her, "Thank you, Sam!" Then she turned to face her. "Now, go home! Take a shower, see Danny - I'll stay here with Jason till you get back."

Sam shook her head adamantly. "I'm not leaving. I need to see his eyes before I'll fully believe he's okay - I'm not going anywhere before he opens those magical blues for me." She sat on the bed and stroked his face softly, "You hear that Morgan? I need you to wake up and swallow me in that beautiful sea of yours. I know you're tired but you're safe now…you're home and you're safe…please wake up for me."

The machines started going crazy again, just like they did in the clinic the night before, prompting Sam to jump up from the bed and search his face frantically, his hand still clutched desperately in hers.

"What's that, what's happening to him?" Carly was just as scared.

"I don't know." She was reaching for the call button with her free hand - praying he wasn't having a relapse when he was so close.

The nurse was coming in just as Carly was running to the door to get help and she grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her to the bed. "Help him, please!"

The nurse looked at the machines then reassured the pair, "It's okay, it's not a bad thing. He seems to be trying to wake up, trying to break through the sedation. He's okay."

Sam was finally able to breathe at her words, looking down at her husband as her frantic heart started to level out again.

"Is it true - is Jason really here?" The nurse nobody wanted to see burst through the door, halting suddenly and her hand flying to her mouth when she saw his face. "Dear God, it's really true. Jason is alive!"

Sam didn't respond to her, just sat down on the bed then laid out next to him as she stroked his temple, softly whispering in his ear. "Can you hear my voice baby? I love you. Our son loves you. Please wake up now okay?"

The duty nurse addressed Sam. "Just keep talking to him, Mrs. Morgan. He seems to be responding to your voice - that's what's causing the machines to beep this way. He knows you're here and he's trying to wake up for you, even through the heavy sedation."

"Elizabeth, this is not a good time."

"W-what?" Her stunned head turned to Carly as she moved her hand from her mouth slowly.

Carly took a step closer to the hateful woman. "It's family only right now, and as you can see his wife would like some privacy. Please leave."

Her indignation was heated. "You're here? Why can't I visit my friend and make sure he's okay?"

"Why? You have the nerve to stand there and ask _why_ after all the crap you pulled recently? Not that I'd need a reason in the first place but there are plenty, so get the hell out and leave them alone!" Carly was in no mood to deal with her. Her best friend came back and she wanted desperately for him to wake up and forgive her for giving up on him. The mousy woman was not going to intrude on their family time.

"Jason is my friend and he would want me to be here for him. You can't block me from seeing him."

Carly looked behind her to see if Sam was getting upset by the sniffling twit, but she wasn't even listening, just snuggled up to her husband quietly whispering to him, completely blocking out the trifling woman.

"Nurse Webber, hasn't your shift started?"

Both women looked to see Dr. Monica Quartermaine enter the room, looking pointedly at Elizabeth. Nobody was pleased with the wretched woman and she wouldn't even take the hint and die already.

"Yes, Dr. Q, but I had to see for myself that Jason was really alive. It's a miracle…I had to see him for myself." She crumbled into sniffles as she looked back to the bed, hating the sight of the conwoman nestled to Jason and wanting nothing more than to push her off the bed to the floor.

"Well, you've seen him and this room is too crowded at the moment - please tend to your actual patients. My son is being taken care of."

The nurse's face turned red, embarrassed that Monica would address her so coldly in front of the two women present, that she would address her so coldly at all. She didn't understand it, she hadn't done anything to warrant the harsh behavior, but soon Jason would wake up and she could visit him all she wanted - he would never turn her away. Jason had already forgiven her slight lapse in judgement - he didn't hold anything against her.

"Yes, Dr. Q." She moved to the door obediently. She had to keep her job.

"Bye!" What Carly really wanted to say was good riddance, but she held her tongue for once, watching Monica move over to her son.

"How is he?" Monica addressed her tiny daughter-in-law who hadn't noticed her come in until she spoke to her. She smiled when she realized that Sam had ignored them all up to that point, her only interest Jason. She was so grateful for the way in which the sweet, lovable little thing loved her only living child. Monica took a deep breath at the thought…just the day before she'd been living that special hell where she thought she had lost all her children…but today was a completely different and glorious day…Sam had brought her beloved Jason back to them all.

At the sound of her voice, Sam rose from the bed and looked at the mature doctor with a tiny smile. "Monica, when did you get here?"

Monica chuckled as she moved back a step to allow room for Sam to stand upright. "Just now. Has anything changed since last night?" She walked to the foot of the bed and reached for the chart to see for herself.

Sam brushed out the wrinkles she'd made in Jason's sheets as she replied, "Not really. The machines sounded earlier and the nurse thinks he was trying to wake up but other than that he's been really quiet." She smiled at the pun. "Like he always is."

All three women smiled knowingly. Monica went over to Jason and brushed his hair softly. "Hey, son! It is so very good to see you, I'm so happy you came back to us. You get as much rest as you need but we know you'll wake up soon. So many people need you, Jason. So many people love you." Bending over to kiss his forehead lightly, she brushed his hair as she stood back up. His handsome face looked as peaceful as it did when she saw him the night before after Sam had called her with the miraculous news. She had rushed back to the hospital with dread that it might not really be him, until she saw him with her own eyes and saw that her baby son was indeed alive. She stroked his hair one last time and smiled. They would get him well again and he'd be just fine. She'd make certain of it.

Sam trusted the doctors at General Hospital but knew that even if she didn't, she wouldn't need to worry about Jason's care…his mother would see to it that he got the very best. She smiled as she stepped up next to Monica and linked her arm through hers as they both watched Jason sleep. Monica covered the hand on hers and smiled at her daughter-in-law lovingly, patting her hand as she turned to her.

"I have a meeting. You take care of our boy."

"Always!"

Monica smile again at how true she knew that to be. She never needed to worry about Jason, when it came to Samantha Morgan. The woman had proven on more occasions than she could count that she would walk through fire for that boy. Monica patted her hand again and left, smiling at Carly in acknowledgment.

Sam went back to the bed and took Jason's hand again. "Come on Morgan, enough of this laying around all day! You know you hate this stuff. You hate hospitals so wake up so we can break you outta here!" She kissed the side of his lips and rubbed her forehead against his face and whispered softly, "I love you, baby!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jason was fighting through the thickest fog he'd ever seen. There it was again! There was that magical sound he kept hearing through the haze. Where was it coming from? He knew her… he loved her…and she needed him. At times the fog kept getting thicker and thicker and the pain was excruciating, pulling him under…but then he'd see gorgeous brown eyes and a radiant smile, and he had to get to her. He had just heard her beautiful voice. It was pulling at him to find her. He would find her. Next time he heard it, he would find her…no matter how thick the fog, he would find her!


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's eyelids eased open then closed back down. His foggy brain registered bright lights and blurred images and his body felt weak, but his tired eyes had seen something else too. With all the effort he could muster, he lifted drooping lids once again and blinked the blurs into clear view, until they filled with the gorgeous image of her. She was asleep on the pillow next to him, her beautiful face a sight for literally sore eyes, fanned by shiny raven tresses that framed her perfect head.

Sam!

He roamed her gorgeous face and blinked again, then watched as her chest rose and fell softly, the sweet breath it emitted brushing his cheek as she slumbered mere inches from him. He noted tired lines beneath her eyes, indicating worry and lack of sleep, and as he tried to move an arm to caress her loveliness, a sharp pain tore through his back and up through his shoulders, causing him to grunt and pull back in a grimace.

What happened to him? Why was he in such pain? The beeping sound of machines drew his attention to alert their presence in a hospital. He looked over to his love again slowly, realizing why she would be tired. If he had gotten hurt again she would undoubtedly have spent every minute by his side, refusing to leave him alone in a place he despised so much. Knowing his wife like he did, he knew she had been there for as long as he had.

Lifting a hand again, he clenched his teeth through the pain as he deftly traced the line he'd caused beneath her eye, moving into a soft stroke of her cheek, his heart skipping a beat when her eyelids slowly fluttered open and the most beautiful brown eyes met blue.

For a few blissful seconds they laid deathly still, each drinking in the sight of the other, their love dancing between them in the depth of their eyes.

"Hi." He tried to speak but all that came out was the rasp of a whisper.

"Hi," she whispered back soundlessly, her eyes suddenly blurring with unshed tears of utter joy.

Clearing his throat against the lump residing there, he tried again, "Sam."

The sob escaped her before she could swallow it, her hand reaching for his cheek as she lightly touched the new stubble that took up residence in the last day. "Jason! You're awake!" She moved over and kissed his face tenderly, taking great care to be ever so gentle. "You've come back to me." She kissed him over and over and over, laughing through the tears that wet his face and broke his heart by their existence, resting her forehead lovingly against his own.

"Don't cry, Sam." He never could stand to see tears in her beautiful eyes…if he had his way she would never hurt or cry ever again. Against his better judgement he attempted to raise himself into a sitting position, instantly creating a fire in the middle of his back, sending him grunting back onto the bed in immense pain.

"Baby, don't." The sound of his agony broke her heart and set her instantly trying to ease him back down onto his side, her hand splayed out across his chest tenderly. "You're hurt, Jason. Take it easy, please."

Breathing harshly through the pain, he watched her face keenly as he tried to remember how he ended up there this time. It seemed he'd spent so much time making her cry and worrying over him. He thought about what he might have done now, when the vague memories of the last time they were together raced through his consciousness. He had been kissing her, rolling around in love, celebrating her return to their home and to their bed, that he never should have given her reasons to leave.

"Danny?" Their son.

Sam smiled when she thought about their baby, knowing she would be able to keep her word and bring his father back home to their tiny bit of paradise.

"Danny's fine, Jason - he can't wait to see his daddy."

Closing his eyes in relief he laid his head back against the bed, and that was when visions of the fateful night burst upon his mind's eye, playing out his friend's state of despair when he knelt to hear Bernie, feeling the sudden burning in his back, the shock of the pain crashing through him, robbing his breath. He remembered collapsing to the pier in his attempt to stand, to face the back shooter, but was greeted by nothing but blackness as pain took over his body.

He turned concerned eyes to Sam and asked, "How's Bernie?" He knew before she answered, reading the cloak of sympathy that suddenly clouded her eyes. "Bernie didn't make it?"

Sam shook her head sadly as she confirmed the news. "No, baby, I'm sorry." Bernie had been more than an employee to them. He'd spent years as a loyal confidant and emissary, the one they all turned to for any and almost everything. He always came through in a pinch, had even leant his gumshoe license to start up McCall and Jackal PI firm when Sam and Spinelli had been too green to get one on their own. He'd been their very silent partner ever since, and he didn't deserve the cowardly way in which he'd been cut down. Sam watched as her husband closed his eyes to the sad news, and she knew he was giving his friend a silent, mental farewell. They'd lost many along the way and knew that no-one could count on tomorrow - it was just the way of the business and of life, and no one was more aware than the Morgans.

Sam was beside herself but she was afraid to lift a finger, afraid that the slightest movement on her part would render it all a dream…afraid it would shimmer and disappear as vapors, and he wouldn't be laying there..her rock solid champion, her home - half of her whole world - awake and talking, alive and touching her. She was afraid to find out that the nightmare wasn't what she'd woken from but what she was really in.

Then he opened those, drown-in-me, sea blues again and no love could be more real than what was showering her in that very moment. He was awake and he was home - it was all real. Gingerly, she moved to rise from the bed, "I'll get the doctor."

Jason's hand shot out to grab her shoulder and pull her back down, "Don't! Not yet!" His eyes feasted on her face as his fingers played with her skin. "I just want to lay here with you for a minute."

She smiled softly as her head rested back on the pillow, close enough for her to rub his nose gently with her own. They laid like that without words between them, her hand resting on his cheek while his rested at her waist, their foreheads together as their breaths tangled in the silent moments betwixt them. And that was how Monica found them, stopping in to check on her son after a long night shift. They looked over when the door opened and she gasped as her trembling hand flew to cover her mouth in happy surprise.

"Jason! You're awake!" She walked slowly to the bed as Sam rose to stand next to it and Jason looked to his mother, seeing how relieved and happy she appeared to see him.

"Hi, Monica."

"Oh, Jason!" The tears were flowing as she bent over to hug his face carefully to her, kissing the top of his head as she'd done so many times when he was a boy. He felt every much the little boy he was back then, and she shook her head against the onslaught of glee and relief that washed her to see her baby boy awake again.

Jason was more than a little uncomfortable with the display but he understood and wouldn't begrudge her the relief of seeing her child awake. He knew how much hurt he'd caused her over the years, but he still counted on the hug not lasting much longer.

Sam smiled at mother and son and though she knew she'd never let Danny go in that situation either, she also knew her husband and she was sure he was stifling the urge to squirm out of the crushing embrace by now. She chuckled lightly as she played interference, "Look at his color, Monica - doesn't he look so much better every minute?" She watched as the death grip was eased and the doctor stood back to see for herself.

"Yes, he looks so much better!" She stroked his face as Jason looked over to his wife in silent gratitude, his eyes wordlessly imparting his thanks for the save.

"You're welcome," she mouthed coyly.

Soon after, the room was teeming with staff when his doctor and nurses gave him a thorough check, followed by Carly and Sonny who'd stopped by on their regular, daily sojourn to check on him, and Michael, Morgan and the Davis clan, who got called once his checkup was complete. The room was filled with tears, and kisses, and joyous welcome backs, and Jason was uncharacteristically overwhelmed at how much he was missed. Sam kept a keen eye, knowing that it was just a matter of time before he'd grow tired of the attention and she'd need to get them out, and as if on cue, she found herself smirking the next minute when his eyes shot to where she'd slunk in a corner of the room, in urgent desperation.

Rising from the chair, she addressed them all, "Okay, everybody, Jason and I really appreciate you coming but he just woke up. We can't wear him out all at once, so please - let's give him a little peace and quiet for awhile."

Carly hadn't moved from her perch on the bed since she got there and now she threw her arms round him in a similar hug to the one she gave him when she saw his eyes opened earlier, clinging to his neck tightly. "Don't you ever leave me like that again! Promise me, promise me that you'll never do that to my poor heart again, Jason!"

"I'm fine, Carly." He tried to appease her so she would release him and ease the pain she was unknowingly inflicting on his poor back. "Everything's fine."

Sonny pulled at his wife's arm when he saw them grow tighter, "Let the poor man breathe, Carly." When she finally let go and swiped at the tears on her face, smiling at him through her sobs, Sonny pulled her to his side and looked at Jason, his dimples in full glory, "I'm glad to have you back, brother!"

Jason nodded thankfully at the man who'd been a mentor to him, good and bad. He looked around the room and appreciated each and every one of them, even Alexis, because even though they had never been friends, she had given Sam something she'd always wanted…a loving, close knit family with siblings who look out for each other. His eyes searched the group for the one he loved the most and his heart swelled like it always did for her, as she held the door open for the receding bunch.

"I'll be right back." She winked at him as she followed the group out to the hallway, smiling widely as they all hugged her goodbye, everybody glowing with happiness and relief. Sonny held her for a long moment before he released her, looking her in the eye with his own glistening and glossy.

"You are something else, Sam Morgan…the **_best_** thing my brother ever did was give you his name!" His lips trembled when he told her, "I should've listened to you - I should've gone all out just on your say so, to bring him home!"

Carly pushed him out of the way and threw her arms around Sam. "Sonny's absolutely right - I'm so happy that Jason has you, Sam! Thank you, thank you!"

"I don't need thanks, Carly. All I need is Jason, all I'll ever need is him."

"You have him, you know you do."

Molly was the last one, holding her big sis tightly as she squeezed her and stomped her feet and rocked them in the hug. "Eeeeeee," she whizzed through clenched teeth as Sam laughed at her happy jubilee, breaking from her arms and holding her by the elbows.

"Calm down, Molly. You'll shake right out of your skin in a minute!"

She leant her exuberant head as she proclaimed wistfully, "It's just so wonderful, Sam. You knew Jason would come back, you knew it! You didn't listen to anything that said otherwise and now he's here. You found him…you really found him! It's all so romantic!"

"Easy, there Jane Austin," Kristina said as she stepped closer and wrapped her arm around her younger sister, grinning over at Sam. "Let's give Sam and Jason a minute before you recite the whole fourth act of Romeo and Juliet and bore them to death with the power of ancient, _undying love_."

Sam was smiling at the good natured ribbing, even as she noticed that one vital person was missing from earlier. Waving goodbye to the clan as they stormed the elevators she took her phone from her back pocket and dialed his number.

"Spinelli, where are you?"

His voice was faltering when he replied, "The Jackal must tend to the business of the firm while his partner is otherwise occupied with tending to Stonecold's needs."

Sam could hear him typing away on his computer but she knew that work was not what kept him away from seeing his good friend revived. "Spinelli, Jason is going to want to see you - whatever it is can wait."

"I'm afraid not, Fair One. The nature of the case demands my immediate attention, the details of which I shall spare you as you see to much more urgent matters."

"You're not fooling anyone, Spinelli. You're not here because you blame yourself for _something_ and think Jason wouldn't want to see you - what's really going on?" When he hesitated she put her stern voice on, " ** _Spinelli_**!"

She heard the exasperation through the phone when he relented and confided, "I didn't believe, Fair Samantha. I didn't have faith that we would find my mentor and dearest friend, and he was hurt and in need of assistance. I left him to fend for himself without any assistance from the Jackal. I even attempted to persuade you to stop, when I should have had your faith. I am ashamed to call myself friend." He trailed off in such a pathetic whisper that Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for the way he was beating himself up.

"Spinelli, that is nonsense and you know it! Jason would never blame you for believing what you could see or for going by facts. They all wanted us to believe he was dead, and you had no way of knowing otherwise, so stop wallowing in self pity, get off your ass, and come say hi to your friend!"

"But you didn't be…"

She cut him off instantly, "Do I have to come over there and drag you back to GH by your computer strap? Because I will, dammit!"

There was a brief silence where she was sure he was visualizing her acting out her words, followed by a very low, "Yes, ma'am."

Smiling softly, Sam pocketed the phone and turned back to Jason's room. She pushed the door open to find the nurse she couldn't stand taking Jason's vitals, not missing how her eyes lingered longingly on his face when she was supposed to be noting his chart. She caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You don't have to thank me, Jason. I'm just so glad to have you back. I was so afraid I'd lost you forever and I didn't know what I would do without you." Her voice trembled with emotion.

Sam saw how Jason squirmed and looked away from the nurse in discomfort, prompting her to move into the room and address her cooly. "What happened to Odette? Why is she not the one taking Jason's vitals right now?"

The nurse startled at the sound of Sam's voice and her sudden appearance. Her neck colored from the obvious coldness in the question and she saw Jason's eyes turned worriedly to face his wife. "I'm on shift now, not Odette. We all take care of Jason and the other patients in this hospital."

Sam stopped at Jason's side and took the hand he held out for her, but she ignored the calming look he was trying to bestow with it. "Well, I would like a different nurse in here when you're on shift. I'm not comfortable with you treating my husband and I would like you to remove yourself from his case."

The nurse's mouth fell open at the venom and she wasn't prepared for the blatant dismissal. She knew the woman hated her but she had always kept things civil between them even after the incident with her baby, if only for Jason's sake. Obviously, things had changed.

"Sam, I'm a professional and whether you like it or not patients' families do not make policies and staff assignments, so you can't dictate to me who I can, and cannot treat. Jason is my patient and I will provide him with medical care whether his _wife_ likes it or not!"

Jason was at a loss. He knew there was no love lost between the two and he remembered how things had deteriorated in recent times but Sam had never openly insulted the nurse when she was doing her job like that before. Maybe he had missed something else while he was out?

He squeezed her hand gently to get her attention and to send her reassurance. "Baby, what's wrong? She's just doing her job, it's okay."

The eyes that she flashed at him were angry and upset and he didn't want her to be either of those things. He wanted her to be the happy, relieved, loving spouse she'd been just moments before.

"No, Jason, it isn't okay." She turned back to the nurse just as Jason's doctor came through the door. "Dr. Maruchi, I need this nurse removed from my husband's case. I am not comfortable with Nurse Webber providing care to anyone in my family, regardless of her ability, or training, or _professionalism_. She has glued herself emotionally to my husband in a most unhealthy way, and despite my request for her to leave, she insists on treating him. Aside from the fact that I am uncomfortable with the level of personal interest she's taken in my husband and my son, whom she just recently tried to keep from me in the most brazen, malicious way possible, her emotional state could very well affect my husband's care in a negative way, and if that happens, neither Nurse Webber, nor anyone in this hospital would be safe from my wrath."

The doctor looked curiously from an enraged Sam Morgan to a seething Elizabeth Webber, to a quiet Jason Morgan, and he had no idea what he'd walked in on when he arrived to check up on his new patient. Just hours before, the pair had been beamingly happy that he woke up, and he'd left shortly after with them just as elated, surrounded by loved ones and well wishers. He didn't know what could have changed to anger Sam Morgan so, and she was not done.

"I want a different nurse tending to my husband, this woman is never allowed anywhere near him, and if this hospital has a problem with that then I will take my husband some place where he can get the care he needs and his family's wishes are taken into consideration."

"Mrs. Morgan, I assure you there's no need for that. We have several qualified nurses who can take very good care of Mr. Morgan. I do have to say that Nurse Webber is perfectly qualified and professional." The doctor looked to Jason to see if he would assist to defuse the situation. "Mr. Morgan, is this your wish also?"

Jason felt bad that Elizabeth was at the brunt of Sam's anger, but he understood his wife's feelings on the issue. He didn't think Elizabeth would knowingly do anything to harm him - they were friends, but given recent actions with Danny and her proclamations and manipulations to get them back together, he understood why Sam wanted the distance, and he would always have Sam's back the way she had his. He certainly didn't want to unknowingly encourage any kind of repeat of her unwelcome advances.

"It might be best, Elizabeth if you let someone else take over. I'm sure you have your hands full with other people who need you."

Elizabeth looked at Jason in shock. She was sure that he would have stood up for her. "Jason, you agree with her? You will let her tarnish my reputation as a nurse in this hospital with her petty jealousy? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend, but Sam is my wi…she's my **_wife_**! And you have to admit that you haven't exactly displayed the best judgement recently, so Sam's suggestion may be the best for right now. You should go."

Hurting at the coolness in his voice she couldn't miss the subtle way in which he drew the lines in the sand and sided with the missus. It hit her like a hammer to the heart.

"Fine. If you'll allow the sleazy conwoman that you wasted vows and a ring on, to destroy twenty years of friendship and love, then you're not the man I thought you were!"

"Nurse Webber, that's quite enough! Please leave the patient's room before I have you written up and reported to the Chief Of Staff! You're confirming exactly what Mrs. Morgan is alleging."

She looked at Dr. Maruchi and opened her mouth to defend herself but thought better of it. The less said the better, she still had to work with these people and she would not let Sam turn her into the source of hospital gossip. She turned huffily to leave when Jason's cool sounding of her name stopped her short. She half smiled to herself - she knew Jason would take up for her.

"Elizabeth." She turned back to look at him and the bitch who's hand he still held, staring at her coldly, when he continued, "Talk about my wife like that again…and you and I will have a _serious_ problem."

Her back went up in defiance and she met his eyes cooly, the unusual coldness in his unnerving her to where she turned and hurried from the room, pausing outside the door to lean against it and catch her breath. He looked at her as if…he _hated_ her!

Jason pulled Sam's hand to his cheek and smiled at her when she looked at him. I love you, he mouthed to her quietly as Dr. Maruchi questioned about his health. Not looking away from his wife, he replied, "I feel great doc, when can I get out of here?"

"You've just woken up, Mr. Morgan. We're still running tests and need to evaluate you for several more days before we can talk about a release date. I'm afraid you still have a long road ahead of you, but take heart - we'll get you back on your feet very soon."

He finished his checkup and left the couple to themselves. Jason immediately pulled at Sam's hand to get her in the bed with him. Smiling softly, she nestled carefully to his side and whispered, "You're already planning a hospital break, aren't you?"

He returned her smile, not missing how the return of hers warmed his heart. He knew they should talk about his shooting and he wanted to let her know he would never leave their family and risk them like that again, but in that moment he wanted to keep her smiling. They could save the heavy stuff for later. "They don't know what they're talking about anyway, and I want to see my son. You're sure Danny's okay?"

She nodded gleefully, "He's great, and if you promise to be a good boy and listen to Dr. Maruchi, I'll sneak him in to see you this afternoon."

He moved his face over so he could rest his lips softly on hers. "Promise?"

She nodded again as his lips moved featherly soft against her own, making her heart light as it pitter pattered in her chest and set the _Jason Morgan kissing me butterflies,_ loose. "I promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in a parlor across the world, a bony hand drummed steady, ringed fingers against the padded ornate, wooden chair, as Helena Cassadine rested her chin in the other hand held up by the elbow resting on the opposite arm. She addressed the cloaked physician who had been dragged in to see her as ordered.

"I'm headed back to Port Charles shortly. It's time to find out if your work is enough to keep you alive, and you better pray that you do not fail me." She looked at the scared woman with an evil sneer, as a wicked grin turned her lips. "Activate the asset!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sam moved through the corridors of General Hospital with the most precious bundle she'd ever held, tucked safely in the span of her arms. She walked purposely towards Jason's room, eager to get back to him, hating to leave his side even for the one hour that it took to grab a shower and pick up their precious baby from her mother's house. She still didn't fully trust things not to change on a dime as soon as she looked away, so she hurried back to keep herself from worrying out of her mind. Jason had tried to convince her to get some sleep at home before coming back but she had merely shook her head at him. That he really thought sleep would come to her in their bed without him, without his arms to hold her close and keep her safe, without his heartbeat drumming in her ear to lull her there…he completely underestimated the power that his presence and his love held over her body and state of mind.

Danny reached his little hand up and touched her lip as he pulled on his stud muffin pacifier, prompting his mother to look down at his adorable little face and grin at the mirth in his vivid blue eyes.

"Ready to see daddy, buddy? He can't wait to see you!" She kissed the top of his head as she walked, strolling past the hateful glare directed her way from the nurses station, completely ignoring the other nurse as she smiled slyly at Epiphany, whom she knew was about to bust her for bringing the infant on her floor.

"Hello, Sam! Well, who do we have here?"

Sam smiled at her baby. "Danny, do you remember Nurse Johnson? She's the very best nurse there is in the entire world - there's no other like her, and she's taking super good care of your Daddy." She shifted the infant in her arms as she continued, "She's gonna make him well again, so he can come home to us. We owe Nurse Johnson big time, huh?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes at the blatant ass kissing but took the toddler's tiny little hand in hers and jiggled as she grinned at him, "Hello there, Danny. Your mother is full of crap but she's right about your Daddy. I know your sweet face will do him a world of good so you have a nice, **_brief_** , visit, okay?"

With that, Epiphany raised her chin and glared at Sam, smiled at Danny again and disappeared down the corridor.

Sam's eyes opened wide before she turned to look at her son. "Way to go kiddo, I think you just charmed the pants off our own resident Nurse Ratchet!" She kissed his chubby little cheek as she pushed the door to Jason's room with her shoulder, feeling the daggers stabbing at her back and not caring in the least.

Jason was tired of laying down and was in the middle of forcing through the pain to get himself into a standing position when the sound of the opening door made him look up to the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a long time.

Sam cocked her head at him, "Jason Morgan, really? And when you open your stitches and get your release pushed out even further, what then? Please get back in that bed?"

He eased the one foot he'd managed to get out of the bed back in, then leaned against the pillows in near exhaustion. The slight movements had made him a little breathless and he was completely annoyed by it, but he couldn't help the smile that cut across his face at the sight of his wife holding their beautiful son in her arms…it had been so damn long.

"You with a baby, is still the most breathtaking sight in the world, Sam. And a baby of our own…that's even more beautiful!" His soft words were laced with love and awe.

Sam smiled as she came to a stop at the side of the bed, "Sweet talk will get you everywhere, Morgan!" She looked down at Danny who was already reaching out towards Jason, "Wanna go see Daddy?" Easing Danny down into his outstretched arms, she advised, "Careful, don't strain your back," holding on to the toddler until he was seated on Jason's lap.

Jason couldn't contain the emotions tearing through him. He looked at his little boy and marveled at the enormous surge of love that he felt in that instant, an overwhelming, breath robbing, all encompassing love for the tiny human with the sparkling eyes and the devilish little grin that broke out around the pacifier in his mouth as he looked eagerly at Jason, his hand reaching up to his face in curious exploration. He and Sam had wanted a baby together for so, so long, had thought fate had robbed them of ever seeing it become real, until this little miracle showed up. His little life had been a battle from the very start and his parents came very close to not being that, but things were different now…now they'd raise their son together…and Danny would always know how much he was loved and wanted - they would make sure of it. His biological makeup would never again be an issue, he was loved as if he had sprung from Jason's own DNA and he would never know anything less.

He hadn't seen his son since the night he foolishly left them home alone to go to work, and as he held him in his arms for the first time in what felt like forever, his sweet baby scent reminded Jason of what was unquestionably most important in his life. Loving his little boy above himself, putting his needs first above his own and above anyone's, protecting him against all threat to his happiness and well being, _that_ was his responsibility as Danny's parent. He had unwittingly left it all to Sam to do, and though he knew that no-one was more capable and nurturing than his unbelievable wife, it killed him that he had left her unsupported and alone. He would never leave her that way again.

"He has your nose and that's definitely your winning smile, Sam!" Jason stroked his son's head lovingly, his heart clenching when Danny smiled wide again, clapping his little hands together in glee. Kissing the top of his head, Jason choked out almost tearfully, "I love you kiddo - I missed you so much!" Danny gurgled up at him as he added, "It's so good to see you!"

A knock sounded at the door and Steve Webber stuck his head in. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys but I really need to talk to you for a minute."

He opened the door a little wider and entered the room, looking doubtfully at the enforcer, then back at Sam. He really didn't like the man very much - never had - and he wouldn't apologize for it either. Jason Morgan was a reckless killer who took advantage of his little sister's vulnerability, got her pregnant then abandoned her and ditched his responsibility by acting like he was making some grand gesture of staying away to keep them safe. He liked Sam well enough but didn't think much of her inability to see the mobster as he was, instead of how he painted himself. Despite their history however, they had the right to know the truth. Everybody deserved that.

"What do you want?" Jason didn't care at all for the pompous, condescending asshole who always thought he should be judge and jury and moral police, throwing his weight and usually incorrect assumptions around about other people and how he thought they should live their lives. He didn't know what the man could think they had to talk about - he was probably there to lecture them on some perceived irresponsibilities, as usual.

Glaring at Jason before turning his attention over to Sam, Steve turned a folded sheet of paper between his fingers nervously. "I just wanted to apologize for everything my mother put you through. It was a horrible thing to do to someone and I hope you know that at no time would I have ever condoned or assisted her with any of it." He looked over to Jason on the bed and added, "No matter who, it was a despicable thing that she did."

Sam touched the doctor's arm lightly, "Steve, we don't blame you for anything that Heather did. She was a crazy bitch who deserves to spend the rest of her miserable life in a nuthouse. You didn't make her take my…" she looked over to her husband and son and corrected herself, "… ** _our_** baby. Jason and I know that was all Heather."

Steve bit his lip as he thumped the paper in his hand, "There's more, actually."

Sam and Jason exchanged wondering looks as Danny played with the string attached to Jason's call button. "What? What do you mean, more?"

"More what?" Jason demanded to know.

Steve handed the letter to Sam. "I found this in my mother's things. Sam, I am so sorry that she did this to you."

Looking at Jason confused, Sam unfolded the paper and read its contents quickly, her brows going up further in query. "DNA test results?" She got even more confused when she saw it was her son's DNA test.

"Look at the findings at the bottom," Steve instructed cautiously.

Her eyes fell instantly to the last line on the page. "What the hell?" She handed the paper to a curious Jason as she looked pointedly at the other man in the room. "What is this, Steve?"

The doctor threw his hands open, "It appears that Heather switched your son's DNA results." He looked uncomfortably from Sam to Jason and back. "The results that were given to you were not the right ones, Sam."

Jason's head was suddenly hurting and his heart beat out of his chest. "This says…" He read the fateful words over and over, seeing the same name each time.

"…That you're Danny's father, yes." Steve finished for him, seeing how shocked the couple appeared, and rightfully so. He reached out and touched Sam's hand lightly. "Heather switched the results so that you purposely got the wrong ones. You and Jason are Danny's _biological_ parents."

Sam's hand flew to the base of her throat as her knees weakened and her breath caught in her throat. She accepted Steve's help when he immediately took her arm and assisted her to sit in the armchair by Jason's bed. Looking over at her husband, she saw him have the same unbelieving reaction that she did, even as they both prayed it to be true.

"Is this even possible, Steve? Can this really be true?" She needed confirmation urgently.

The doctor nodded her way, "Yes, I checked it against the results that were recorded in the system - it is one hundred percent accurate."

Sam and Jason locked eyes as they tried to let the stunning news sink in. Their miracle baby, who had been a beautiful dream between them for so many years, who had materialized even after he was thought lost, who sat on his daddy's lap right this minute, playing obliviously with his giant hand as he explored Jason's fingers keenly, could actually be their flesh and blood baby boy made from their pure, unselfish love for each other. Danny was not only the child that Jason had bonded with and claimed as his own son in every way, but he was biologically theirs? Both their DNA, familial traits, genetic gene pool sharing, son? The uncertainty that hadn't outweighed the underlying thrill they'd felt when they first learned that he had been conceived, learned that a part of both of them was growing inside her, the awe and pride that swelled at the sight of his first image on ultrasound…they had been right in feeling that way.

Sam tore the fixated gaze to look back at Steve as she railed from the chair. "No, I will not believe this until I get another test done. Your mother has been playing with our lives for months and months, I will not play another one of her sick manipulations." She crossed her arms and moved to Steve, "I'm going to need you to swab Danny and Jason right now, and conduct a completely new test so we know for sure what the hell is going on!"

Jason pulled himself from the reverie when he heard the frantic uncertainty straining his wife. "It's okay, Sam. Danny is my son - I don't need DNA to tell me that." His eyes met hers and he added softly, "It doesn't matter what that test or any other test says, this little guy right here is ours."

"I know he is Jason, but we have the right to know what this is. I will not keep wondering whether or not Heather is still playing mind games with us - I want to know once and for all and I want an independent test run right now!"

Steve pulled surgical gloves, plastic tubes, and two swabs from his pockets. "I thought you might say that. I'll be happy to conduct the test myself, right now. I'll even send the swabs to an independent lab for a separate test, if that's what you want." He looked between Sam and Jason again, "I want you to know the truth so you can put this behind you. It's the least I can do after what my mother did."

"Jason?" Sam looked over to her men on the bed, eyes pleading her need for definitive answers that would free them from the lunatic nightmare they'd been dumped into against their will. The crazy bitch helped a psycho to rip their marriage to shreds, because Sam had left a letter she'd promised to deliver to Steve. A stupid letter to an estranged son who didn't even want to hear from her after she sold him as a child, was her sole motivation for what she did, tauntingly watching their marriage implode from the strain of their doubts and guilt over somebody's deeds to rip them apart.

Giving her his silent okay, Jason effortlessly relented to fulfilling his wife's wishes. It was becoming increasingly important to him that they know the truth, not that it would change anything about the indelible way in which he loved his son, but he would welcome the peace of mind knowing would bring to Sam. He knew that despite the fact that she had moved on and dealt with what happened to her on their honeymoon, that it still ate her up at times. Knowing that their son shared nothing in common with the jealous son-of-a-bitch who tried to wreck their love and damage her peace of mind and sense of self, would give her some peace.

Steve quickly swabbed both Jason and Danny and labeled the plastic tubes, which he stuck into the pocket of his lab coat. Turning to Sam, he offered to swab her too, for a complete package testing. "Just in case you want full reassurances, Sam. I'll be happy to."

Nodding her consent, Sam gave up her DNA also and thanked Steve for coming to them. "I'm very grateful, Steve…for finding that letter and for doing this. Jason and I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me, Sam. Believe me, I'm sick to my stomach thinking about what my mother did. I'm happy to do this." He took everything with him and retreated from the room, promising them results in a matter of days. He was headed to the lab to oversee the test they'd complete onsite and he would be sending the other to the independent lab personally.

Sam watched him leave, realizing that she was trembling. She turned to the bed to see Jason with one arm outstretched calling her in, the other still holding their boy. She moved to them and sank gently to the bed, taking care not to jostle him as they sat there, all three wrapped up together, her head resting lightly on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. Not a word was said between them but they both knew what the other's thoughts comprised of…that each was praying for the miracle to find them, to make it all one sick, unbelievable manipulation that they would soon awake from, but knowing that either way, their family was complete and together and no earthly power would ever be strong enough to tear them apart. They would be an impenetrable unit and no matter the circumstance, they would fight to the death to keep it together and safe.

Jason couldn't help the warring feelings that tore through his heart. He knew that he loved his son regardless, but not withstanding, he thought back to how he'd shut down on Sam when he doubted that he could love her baby that shared DNA with his most hated enemy, and he was racked by guilt and shame once again at the new realization that at one point he may have turned his back on his own, most desired seed. Memories of the many months that he'd kept himself at a distance and watched her go through pregnancy with other people giving her the support and comfort that he would have, had he known - that he _should_ have, regardless. She was his wife and the most loyal and devoted partner he'd had his whole life…she deserved so much better from him. That guilt ate deeply now - he had let her go through bearing their son alone…turning to a stranger in his absence. He'd failed her once again, all over again.

"Stop it, Jason!" Her head had not moved from its perch but Sam didn't need to see his face to know that the almost imperceptible movement of his shoulder at her cheek was him beating himself up and taking on blame. She lifted loving eyes to meet troubled ones and shook her head slowly. "You had every right to hate that bastard and what he did to us. I understand how you struggled with everything and why, and even though I got really angry at you that you didn't even _try_ for us, that was then! We've moved past that, so do not…" she moved one hand to grab his cheek firmly, "… ** _do not_** let it in between us again. Not now, not ever again!"

His face softened at the insistence and the love in her voice and her emoting, pleading eyes, and as his idolization for her surely doubled instantly, Jason inhaled sharply against the tears threatening to spill, closing his own eyes as he moved his forehead to rest urgently with hers, pulling closer his sweet son who had nestled his head against him when sleep claimed his tuckered out, tiny form. This was his family and he had been blessed beyond belief. This woman was his very own gift from God and what she brought to his life could never be measured and would never be repaid if he lived for ten centuries. "I love you, Sam! You have no _idea_ how much I love you!"

They spent the afternoon together - Sam fighting with Jason to stay in bed, Jason insisting that he would heal quicker if he got up and moved around, and Danny toddling around the room filling both their hearts and healing emotional wounds.

Later, Sam left to tuck Danny in for the night at her mom's then stopped by the diner to pick Jason up some dessert. He liked to pretend like he didn't have a sweet tooth but Sam knew different, and she knew he'd enjoy the special Hawaiian treat she'd ordered for him.

All the way back to the hospital she had the weirdest feeling like she was being watched, and several times she checked her rearview and looked over her shoulder, but was unable to pinpoint anyone suspicious. Even as she walked through the halls of the hospital she had the most uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Turning the corner to Jason's room, she was just in time to see someone dressed in scrubs exit and hasten in the opposite direction, head averted as he or she scurried away. Something about the individual did not sit well with Sam, but whoever it was disappeared before she could call out.

She ran into Jason's room, a sudden panic unexplainably sending a shiver down her spine, until she saw him peacefully asleep. She watched the even rise and fall of his chest, then looked to the monitors and she was assured that he was okay.

Walking to the foot of his bed, she removed his chart and puzzled that the last record was from earlier right before she left, and just like that the uneasy feeling returned with force. Authorized personnel would have noted his vitals and charted his progress after a scheduled check. Something was very wrong with this picture.

Hurring back to the nurse's station, Sam enquired as to the whereabouts of Dr. Maruchi and learned that he had gone home for the night. She also learned from the nurse that her suspicions were accurate, no personnel had been inside Jason's room since right after she left earlier, adding that she herself had seen him asleep. Sam told the woman what she saw and insisted that the Resident on duty check her husband right away to make sure he was just asleep and his medication had not been tampered with.

Jason awoke when they entered the room, looking at the team of doctors and nurses, then his wife curiously, who quickly explained to him what she saw. He knew she was worried that whoever tried before would try again to take his life.

Sam waited until the medical staff completed their examination, assured the couple that all looked well and left, before she sat down next to Jason and started to fill him in on everything he'd missed. She didn't leave anything out, told him everything that happened the night he disappeared and what she knew about his shooting, how they all fell apart without him, everyone she ran into in her search to find him, finishing with her encounters with Helena and his rescue from the clinic. Jason was shocked when he heard what she'd been through for him. Every time he thought he knew the extraordinary extent of Sam Morgan's love, or how strong and remarkable she was, she proved to him that she was so much more.

"Sam." His soft voice conveyed the sincerest love he'd ever felt, from the depth of his heart.

Sam shook her head as she headed him off. "Don't you dare say I shouldn't have - there's no place I wouldn't go to bring you home." Her voice drifted just as low and she shook the thoughts of how close they came to losing him from her mind.

Jason lifted her hand to his lips for a slow lingering kiss of her fingers, his blurry eyes telling her everything he didn't say. If he allowed himself to express everything he was feeling in that moment he'd never let her out of his arms or his sight ever again. He cleared his throat and voiced the burning questions in the background instead.

"Helena had me since I went missing? How? Why?"

"She had her goons fish you out of the water when the tide swept you out from the harbor - we think they just happened to be passing through and found you floating out there, but with her you never know. _Why_ , is anybody's guess."

Jason couldn't fathom what the old crone could want with him. They'd had no notable run-ins in the past that he could remember and he wasn't aware of anything he had that she would want. The fact that she was interested in him worried him now because it put his family in her sights. That would never do.

Sam knew that they faced a much bigger threat than just a mob associate, and though they would deal with the cowardly shooter together once her husband got back on his feet, she knew that a more immediate threat needed to be neutralized before her family would ever be completely safe again.

Somebody was sneaking around Jason for a reason. She needed to find Helena Cassadine and put a stop to that right quick.


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody had visited Jason's room but hadn't tried to harm him physically - what was that about? Gathering intel, perhaps? As she watched him fall asleep for the second time that night, Sam's brain went into overdrive. Something was off - she could feel it.

She got up from the cot Epiphany had placed in his room for her and moved over to the window, pulling her hair up and away from her face as she looked down into the calm night. Through the slits of the blinds, she clearly saw a momentary red glare that disappeared as quickly as it had shown up. Her senses quietly peaked, Sam kept her eyes fixated on the interesting spot and before long, it appeared again. Stepping cautiously closer to the window she was able to make out a form. Someone was down there, lurking in the shadows, smoking. That, in and of itself did not alarm her as it wasn't at all strange, except the hairs were standing on the back of her neck and she just knew that whoever it was, had her husband's room in sight.

There it was again. It was three a.m. - anyone lounging on the side of the road smoking a cigarette at that time of the morning was usually up to no good. The fact that he was just outside of Jason's room was no coincidence.

Turning back to the bed, Sam checked that he was asleep, the pain killers he was on thankfully doing their job and forcing him to rest. She scribbled a quick note telling him she'd be back, kissed his lips lightly, then ducked out of the hospital. Taking the stairs to the garage level, Sam looked around her carefully as she pulled her hood up and stuck her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. She exited the garage cautiously and made her way around to the side of the building, making sure to stay in line with the cover from the hedges as she closed in on the smoker's position.

She smelled him almost at the same time that she saw him, eyes trained upward as he dropped a butt at his feet, then looked down to where he ground out the light next to the others around him. Sam watched him pull his collar up, tightened his coat against the cold, and wrapped his arms beneath his armpits in an obvious effort to get them warm.

Hanging back in the shadows, she watched and listened until she was certain that he was alone, then she waited and tried to get a look at his face. He hung in the shadows himself, so it wasn't until the flashing lights from an incoming ambulance caught his attention and he turned in its direction that Sam was able to see him clearly from its headlights. She recognized the face as that of a janitor whom she'd seen at least twice since Jason's been in the hospital, once outside his room mopping, and another time she'd passed him in the hallway fixing lights. He'd been keeping tabs on Jason!

She was unarmed. Just as she'd made the instant decision to run back to the SUV in the garage, a black sedan turned the corner and stopped by the creep long enough for him to get into the passenger seat. Sam watched it drive towards the heart of town, breaking out her phone to write down the license plate.

Jason was under surveillance! Helena, for whatever sick reason, was still interested in him. Sam hurried back to the SUV to retrieve her weapons from the trunk. She hated to bring a gun inside the hospital but she would not be caught off-guard and leave Jason vulnerable to them. She strapped her knife to her leg, stuck a tiny canister in her pocket and tucked the gun in the waist of her jeans, before using the elevator to speed her way back to his side, stopping short when she pushed open the door. Helena Cassadine was stooped over, whispering in Jason's ear!

"Get the hell away from him!" Sam stormed over to the bed and pushed her so hard she staggered back into the night table, her evil cackle sounding as she straightened herself and Sam looked at Jason's still sleeping form. The fact that Jason, who was the lightest sleeper she knew, hadn't awakened to the shouting or anything else, suddenly sent panic running through her. Sam remembered he'd gone to sleep earlier that evening complaining of a headache. She knew at the time that it was a pretty bad one to make him even admit to having it, and now here he was sleeping through everything.

"What did you do? What did you do to him?" Her frantic questions rattled off as she shook her husband's shoulder lightly, trying to get his eyes to open.

"Jason, baby, wake up! Jason! Wake up baby, please!"

The old bat was strolling the room calmly. "You can save your breath, my dear. Mr. Morgan will awake when I want him to…just like he'll do whatever else I want him to."

Sam looked over to her in angry hatred. "What do you want with him? Why can't you just shrivel up and die like the ancient mummy you are and leave us the hell alone?" She stormed toward the smirking bitch. " ** _What did you do to him_**?"

"You really should learn to behave more ladylike, Samantha. It would do you a world of good and cut down on those wrinkles, dear."

"Jason had a headache earlier, did you do something to his brain when you had him? Why isn't he waking up?" Sam was seething and she wanted to put a bullet in the woman's head, but she needed to know what was happening to Jason.

Helena clasped her hands in front of her and laughed dryly. "Let's just say that Mr. Morgan possesses a certain… _skillset_ , that is wasted on Sonny Corinthos, but will prove very useful to me. He and I will do great things together."

"You sick, evil bitch! You're trying to turn my husband into a machine?"

"Oh, come now, dear, he's already that. I'm merely tapping into a natural part of him and adding some - let's say…enhancements?"

Sam turned away from her and rushed back to Jason who still laid completely still. "Jason," she touched his cheek as she whispered urgently, "baby, please wake up!"

Helena walked calmly back to his side, "This is all very amusing but I have a schedule to keep." Sam looked at the evil curve at her lips as she uttered, "We really must run now, _Soldier Boy_."

Sam watched in alarm as Jason's eyes popped open at the command, as if someone had flipped on a switch to which he'd instantly responded. Her slight relief at seeing his eyes opened faded instantly when she saw how very blank they were, as he stared seemingly unseeing up at the ceiling. "Jason! Baby?"

There was a shocking pain at the back of her head before Sam felt herself falling. Not again, she groaned, as darkness surrounded her and pulled her under. "Jason," was her last conscious thought.

"Mrs. Morgan! Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam's head felt like a runaway train was blasting its way through as she reached her hand up to soothe a throbbing temple. "Epiphany?"

"There you are, Sam. Take it easy, we've got you."

She moved to sit up, suddenly frantic with worry when she remembered what had happened to her, "Jason…where's Jason?"

The stern nurse looked at her questioningly, "That's what I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I came in to check on Mr. Morgan and found him gone, and you on the floor." She was explaining even as she gave up trying to keep Sam down as she fought to get to her feet. Grabbing her by an elbow to help steady her, she asked, "What happened here?"

Sam stood groggily then dropped into the nearby chair as she struggled to stop the room from spinning. Her head felt like concrete and she grimaced though the memory of her husband responding to Helena's command. They had obviously done something to him when they had him, and now they'd taken him again. She looked to Epiphany who was turning from the nightstand with a cup of water.

"Didn't anybody see them leave?"

"Them who, who was here?"

Sam was reaching for her phone, "Cruella and her goonsquad!"

"I'll get the police." Epiphany started towards the telephone by the bed, mumbling to herself, "Equipment disappearing, sounds coming through walls, and now this!"

"Please, don't! I don't have time for PCPD red tape - I have to find Jason before she does whatever the hell she's obsessed with using my husband to do."

The head nurse didn't condone the actions of the mob, but Jason and Samantha Morgan were good people. She'd seen them help so many, countless times, often when the police were running around in circles and being of little and no assistance. She had no doubt that Jason Morgan was in trouble, just as she had no doubt that Sam Morgan would find him, and faster than the police ever could. She nodded tersely.

"Thank you, Epiphany." Sam brought the cell to her ear and listened as the ringing raged against the throbbing in her head. "Can you please ask the staff if anybody saw anything?"

"Fair Samantha! The dawn is still breaking yet, is all not well?" Spinelli's sleep ridden voice finally sounded over the phone.

"No, it's not Spinelli. Helena took Jason - she has him again, Spinelli!" She tried to keep the panic from her voice but she was worried out of her mind. He was not himself and she had no idea what they were doing to him. How could she have let them get their hands on him again?

"I just sent you a license plate number that I got from someone who was watching his room last night - I need to know who the black sedan belongs to, ASAP."

"Right away, Fair One!" All sleep was forgotten and Spinelli was on instant alert. "We'll know in two seconds."

Sam knew he was trying not to ask but that he had to have questions. "I'm gonna find him Spinelli. I know who has him and I know where she'll try to take him, but she hasn't had time to leave town yet, so I need to head her off."

Just twenty minutes later she was pulling up to the address Spinelli provided. Empty. A quick look around showed her no-one had been there in days.

Back outside Sam sat in her car and thought it through, the dull headache making it a little difficult, but nothing stopped her for long. The fastest way out of an harbor town was by water, and it was a very inconspicuous way to stay beneath the radar. Yes, it was possible that whatever Helena had in mind was local, but Sam knew that Spoon Island would not be where she'd go again.

Something Epiphany said came back to her, prompting her to head back to the hospital. Running up to the nurse's station she was happy to see the no-nonsense authoritarian, "Epiphany, did anyone report seeing them leave?"

"No, and I've talked to every nurse, doctor, orderly, nurse's aide, and technician on duty - not one person saw anything."

Sam agreed, "It's not possible." She called Spinelli again to check the hospital feed for a direction to follow.

"You're not going to like this, Fair One."

"What's the matter?"

"There's no record of them leaving. No one who looks like Stonecold, The Evil One, or anyone being coerced into leaving - and I've gone through the feed from each exit, frame by frame."

"Do you think there's any way you missed them, Spinelli?"

"I don't see how - they do not appear on any footage for the relevant time frame. I know they left but…"

" _Or did they_?" Sam remembered how the first unwanted visitor to Jason's room earlier had disappeared as though to nowhere, and now, Spinelli, who could find a needle in a haystack on his computer, couldn't find a crew toting a kidnapped enforcer the size of a wrestler? Plus no-one on staff saw them either? There was one very plausible explanation. Maybe they _didn't_ leave!

One of the many things Sam and Jason had in common was how much time they'd spent in hospitals, one in particular. She remembered a time when one involuntary stay was sans injury, when a mad man tied her up in the basement and taunted Jason to find her so he could watch her getting carved up. He'd had her in the basement where there were several spaces that Helena could be hiding now!

Using the back stairs, Sam moved quietly down two flights of darkness, the occasional beam of daylight breaking through in places that allowed her to move without needing a flashlight. She listened and heard nothing but the echo of empty space. Creeping quietly along she soon came to a steel door with a glass square at the top. Easing up on tiptoes Sam made out Jason strapped to a bed, with Helena and someone in a labcoat standing near him, two goons moving around close to them.

Crouching back near the door, Sam closed her eyes and took a breath. Thank you, God! They hadn't taken off for ports unknown. The fact that there were only two guards with them suggested to Sam that Helena didn't expect to be found in their clever hiding place and they were clearly in transit to their true destination, but over her dead body would they move her man again!

Checking the clip on her gun, Sam removed the pepper spray from her pocket and took another deep breath before she burst through the door, surprising them all. The guard closest to the door spun in her direction and went for the gun at his hip, but she was faster with the pepper spray at the ready, pumping off in his face and raising her gun at the head of the other as he went down screaming in peppered agony. The second guard froze midair when the barrel pointed at his head, anxious eyes fleeing over to Helena for instructions.

To the wretch's credit nothing ever seemed to rattle her much, the annoying chuckle sounding as she turned to Sam. "It's okay Horatio, she's a little more tenacious than I gave her credit for but we don't need to use force to stop Mrs. Morgan. I have something far better in mind."

"I don't care what your game is lady, I'm sick of playing with you. What the hell do you want with Jason?"

"I'll be only too happy to clue you in, my dear."

"Jason - are you okay?" When there was no answer to her shout, Sam looked over at him again, knowing she'd seen his eyes open when she entered the room. They were indeed open, but completely unfocused. "Jason?"

Helena was laughing again, "In this room, my voice is the only one he responds to, and you need to put down that gun before I show you exactly what I mean!"

"Sam, please - she means it. Please don't make her do it!"

Sam looked to the woman in the white coat, noticing for the first time who she was. Her mouth fell open in shock, the surprise rendering her speechless as she gaped at her in complete disbelief.

"R-Robin?" Her voice trembled as she continued to stare at the woman who had been buried months earlier after her lab exploded and she was thought to be in it at the time. "You-you died! They found a body with your rings, there was a funeral - is that really you?"

The doctor blinked her eyes shut and raised her hands in plea. "I know it's shocking to see me right now, but, Sam please…put the gun down…you don't understand what's going on."

"You're damn right, I don't! But right at this moment, I have to tell you that I don't really care. I'm sick to death of everybody treating Jason like a drone, instead of a person. Release him, now!"

Helena's voice carried above them smugly, "I'm afraid she can't do that, and my patience is wearing thin with this little spectacle - put that silly thing down this instance."

"The only place I'll put it is right between your eyes if you don't let my husband go." She looked angrily at Robin, "I have no idea what you're doing for her but you know how much Jason hates to be restrained - how can you put those things on him?" She cocked the gun pointed at Helena when she snapped, "Untie him, right now!"

"Do as she says!" Sam didn't care for the controlled confidence in the woman's voice but she couldn't think about what that could mean - all she thought about was Jason being tied up and drugged again. The guard immediately did as she bade, unfastening Jason's restraints.

"Move!" Sam waved them to the other side of the room as she made her way to the bed. "Jason, are you okay?" He laid unresponsive and her heart leapt uncontrollably.

" _Soldier Boy_ , dispose of her!" The cold command brought Sam's head around to Helena and wrenched a sob from Robin.

"No, please Helena - don't do this! Don't make him hurt her - he won't survive that!"

"Calm yourself, Dr. Scorpio-Drake, or you will soon find that you've outlasted your usefulness and that of your family."

Movement from the bed caught Sam's attention and she looked over in relief to see Jason sit up then slowly got to his feet, only the tiniest grimace marring his brow as he fought against the pain of it. She watched him walk to the guard and remove the gun from his holster, then turn with it pointed at her. Her mouth opened in shock but before she could say anything she heard Helena's cackling an instant before the first gunshot, followed instantly by a second.

Blinking unbelievingly, Sam realized that she was still standing and her husband had removed the threat from them. He'd turned the gun from her almost as soon as he had trained it there, and had taken both guards to the floor, turning in an instant to set it at Helena's head.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her angry rebuke was laden with surprise and authority as she instructed, "Do as I command this instant and depose of this gutter snipe, Soldier Boy!"

When he made no move to comply she raised cool eyebrows and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I should've known you would have failed me, Doctor. You're a constant disappointment and I hope you realize this means the imminent death of your little girl and that delightful, Dr. Drake, are at your hands."

"No, please - you can't hurt my family. I did everything you asked - Jason was conditioned - you saw it earlier. **_I did what you asked_**!" Robin was frantic in her pleas to the mad woman.

Sam almost fainted at the sound of Jason's voice when he cooly told the shrew, "You're no longer giving orders, lady, and you're not in the position to threaten anyone anymore." She took a deep breath and then another when her husband addressed her softly, "Nobody will ever use me to hurt you and they sure as hell will never hurt you as long as I draw breath."

"My dear, Mr. Morgan I have resources and means beyond what you could ever imagine. This mere hiccup will not deter my plans from being fulfilled." She started moving towards the door, " _You_ would never shoot an unarmed woman, and as soon as I'm free from this dismal little place I'll acquire a physician capable of finishing Dr. Scorpio-Drake's work and case studies. You're not stopping anything with this little display of yours."

Sam sounded a whistle through her lips to get the hag's attention.

"Jason might not shoot you, Cruella, but I will!" She watched an icy smirk start to form just before she pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight through the witch's heart, quickly changing that smirk into shocked surprise, sinking her to her bony knees. She looked down slowly to the red streak forming on her pristine silver suit, and back up to Sam.

"Why, you little gutter sni…"

"Snipe - yes, I know!" Sam added, just before she followed up the first shot with a second one right between the crone's dead eyes. "That's for my grandmother, my husband, my child, and every innocent soul you're planning to hurt, you evil bitch!"

"Sam!"

The sound of her name from his lips was heaven to her ears, prying her gaze from the fallen corpse to the beautiful sight of her man reaching out for her. Running into his arms, she wrapped hers around him carefully, holding him to her when she could finally breathe again.

"Jason!"

Easing her away from him, Jason searched her eyes worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Sam laughed and gasped at the same time, "Me? You're the one who was kidnapped and brainwashed, walking around with a bullet wound, Jason…are _you_ okay?"

He smiled down at her as he stroked her face softly, "I'm good now." He squeezed her to him for emphasis, the way she melted against him giving him instant solace. "I'm good now."

Robin was still in shock, hands covering her mouth as she stared at the tyrant laying in a pool of her own blood surrounding her on the floor. "She's dead! She's really dead!" Giant teardrops escaped as she realized, "She can never hurt Emma, ever!"

Jason walked over to her, his arm clasping Sam to his side securely. "It's okay, Robin. It's done now." He looked at his friend closely, "Are you okay?"

Robin nodded through her tears, "I'm fine. I thought she'd control you forever, Jason. How did you do that?"

He looked down at Sam who had shifted to slip her hand into his and he squeezed it tightly. "She wanted to use me to hurt Sam. That's not possible, no matter how gone I am - that could never happen." He broke the prolonged gaze from his wife's gorgeous face to tell his friend, "I remembered you being there…I woke up once when she had me before…and you were there."

Robin nodded. "I know. They've been keeping me locked up working on a miracle drug to revive frozen members of their family. Then one day they brought you to me near death. As soon as I'd gotten you stable, Helena started a mind probe so she could condition you to obey her commands, activated by the moniker, Soldier Boy. I don't know what her big scheme was but she's been threatening to hurt Emma and Patrick - that's why I had to do what she said, Jason. I'm sorry I had to do this to you but I had to keep them safe."

"Of course you did. It's okay, Robin. Thank you for saving my life!"

"Your family will be beside themselves to see you - they've been grieving so much since they thought you died." Sam was still surprised to see her but she sure was grateful. "Thank you, Robin! Thank you for saving the love of my life!" She looked up into his handsome face and smiled with tears brimming her brown eyes, "Again!"

Jason pulled her into his side and they started moving towards the exit when Robin answered following them, "It's okay to stop needing me to, Jason. I mean it - feel free to stop nearly dying at anytime!"


	11. Chapter 11

"How much longer do I need to stay here?" He was sick of being stuck in the hospital bed, sick of the hospital smell, sick of the confines and people treating him like he was sick.

Sam smiled knowingly, hearing the same question he'd been asking for days. "Dr. Maruchi will have an answer for you today." The truth is, she was shocked he'd stayed put for four days and hadn't tried to break out as she'd expected him to. Of course they were unable to keep him in bed, she'd even caught him walking the halls the night before when she returned from putting Danny to bed.

Today he was pacing his hospital room, fully clothed in jeans and a black t-shirt over his bandages because he refused to wear the gown anymore, insisting he wasn't sick and felt more like himself with each passing day. He was sure acting more like himself, she had to give him that…hating every second he had to spend there. He especially hated only being able to see Danny for only an hour or two each day, not being able to tuck him in at night or be there for the little moments Sam kept telling him about. He knew she hated missing out on the new ones too, but she would stay with him as long as he was in the hospital.

Every time he tried to convince her to go home she reminded him that they had a huge support system and their son was being very well cared for during their absence…she needed to make sure his father was too.

"It's not fair to you to be stuck in here with me - I'll be fine - go home and get some sleep, Sam."

"Where you go, I go - that's the deal! Danny is being spoiled by his aunts and your stay here won't be for much longer. I'll sleep when you're home to hold me…it's useless otherwise."

Jason knew that she didn't trust that no-one else would come after him while he was in the hospital so he gave up trying to convince her to spend a night at home in their bed. He'd found over the years that it was often easier and less painful, to just give in to stubborn Sam.

There was a quick rap on the door before Dr. Maruchi entered and immediately smiled at Sam, perched on the windowsill with her legs crossed beneath her, checking emails on her phone. Jason stopped pacing long enough to approach him hopefully.

"Before you ask again…" the doctor raised the chart he was holding and waved it by his head, "everything looks very good - your X-rays are clear and your wound is healing remarkably well."

Sam scooted off the window sill and approached the duo, "Please tell him what he wants to hear…for his sanity, and for yours." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist loosely.

The doctor returned her smile as he nodded his head in agreement. "I just signed off on your release, you can get out of here as soon as you stop by the desk and sign yourself out."

The words were barely out before Jason was grabbing his duffle and tossing everything inside. Sam shook her head as her smile widened, "Forgive my husband, Dr. Maruchi, what he really means to say is, _thank you for everything_ \- he really appreciates your care."

The good natured doctor took it in stride as he smiled and nodded. He held an envelope out to Sam, "I ran into Dr. Webber who asked me to give you this. He was on his way here but got called into surgery…he said you were waiting on it."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room suddenly. Dr. Maruchi raised an eyebrow at the curious reaction of the couple, neither of whom reached for the envelope he held out but instead, stopped dead in their tracks and stared at it in almost panic. Not understanding the response and not wanting to pry, he made a gesture of laying it on the tray table before backing away.

"Don't forget to stop by the pharmacy to fill your prescription before you leave, and call my office if you have any questions later."

The couple barely registered his exit, both staring at the envelope where it laid on the tray table, neither moving toward it. They looked from it to each other hesitantly, then Sam lifted and turned it over in her hands. She wanted to know the contents but wanted to hold onto hope a little longer too. Without seeing otherwise, she could live in a dream where it was certain that the tiny love of her life was borne from the big love of her life, she just wanted to live that dream for a short time more.

Ever since Steve's visit, Jason hadn't been able to live outside the unbelievable possibility of being Danny's father in every single way. Having the proof in front of him that could shatter his newfound heartbeat made him uneasy.

Swiping the envelope swiftly, Sam stuffed it into her back pocket as she eyed her husband. "Let's leave it till we're home."

He nodded agreeably, "Good idea. We should be with our son when we open that." Grabbing the duffle he took her hand and practically hauled her from the room, "Let's go!"

She chuckled softly as he led her up to the nurse's station, her hand firmly clasped in his. Epiphany looked up from the screen as they approached, along with the other nurse who eyed them enviously.

"Well, well - look who finally gets sprung from his prison? You would think you were being held at Gitmo, you've been griping so hard about getting out of my hospital." She handed Jason the form as her scowl deepened. "Maybe this time you won't hurry back."

Jason raised his brow before he signed the paper and pushed it back towards her on the desk. "Thank you," he told her, then took his wife's hand again and drew her into his body as they moved towards the elevator.

"By the way, you two," Epiphany stopped them, showing a rare smile. "Heard the good news about baby Morgan…congratulations - I always thought he looked just like you, Mr. Morgan!"

Jason could muster only a nod to the head nurse as he pursed his lips that lifted at one corner, then turned again with his wife to continue on their way. They had yet to confirm that good news they'd gotten a fews days earlier but as far as anybody else would ever know - Danny was theirs. It was how they felt in their hearts and the test Epiphany was referring to, said so - the one now burning a hole in Sam's pocket was just for them.

Sam could feel the glare in the back of her head after she noticed that her husband didn't even acknowledge the other nurse's presence, let alone greet her as he ordinarily would have. While she found it a tad interesting, she gave it only the momentary thought it deserved then moved right on.

A short ride later they were at the penthouse standing over Danny's crib, where he laid in the middle of his afternoon nap. As Jason watched his son sleep, Sam watched her husband at home for the first time in months. She knew it had to be overwhelming for him to walk back into his life after being ripped so violently and suddenly from everything that he cared about, and she was concerned with how he was feeling, worried that he would keep it bottled as he was well known to do.

Reaching down to smooth her son's hair as he slept, Sam thought about their family and said a silent thanks for their safe return home. She thought of lazy days ahead watching their son play, and hot nights holding her husband close. She thought of how they had all that they needed right there in that room, and she couldn't have asked for richer blessings to fill her days. Recalling the news they had yet to confirm, she pulled the unopened letter from her pocket and held it out to Jason. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Looking at his heartbeat to make sure she was as ready to learn the truth as he was, Jason ripped the envelope open and took a deep, healing breath, right before holding it again in charged anticipation. And there it was in black and white! _Mother: Samantha Morgan, Father: Jason Morgan_. Probability 99.99%! You can't get a lot more sure than that!

Sam covered her mouth as the tears welled her eyes, but as shaken as she was by her own unbridled elation, she found that she was not prepared for her husband's reaction. She'd seen Jason cry before on more than one occasion when life had smacked him harder than he anticipated, but it had never before been this heaving, shivering racking of his body that took him over now, after he backed up to the wall and slid down to the floor, his head hung in his hands with the letter clasped tightly in his long, slender fingers, as they twisted through his hair. His strong, normally steadfast countenance disappeared beneath a hail of deep rooted sobs that threatened to consume him as tears unashamedly streamed his handsome face.

She ran to him and drew his head to her breast, holding him there as his body shook with the force of his cries, her own tears streaming down her cheeks into his blonde lochs. It always threw her when he cried…on those very few and far between instances when it's ever happened, she welcomed him to the safety of her loving arms. Her strong, formidable, unbreakable husband didn't often give in to tears, but on the couple of occasions when he allowed himself to be completely vulnerable, it was always with her, and it was during those times of complete unguardedness when she felt the closest to him.

She soon felt his arms close around her in a vice, the racking powerful as he tried to inhale deeply and control his tears. His voice was soft when he was finally able to whisper against her, "He's mine, Sam!"

Sam could only nod her head against his, her own tears still flowing as she hugged him to her body even tighter.

"Danny's ours…every tiny part of him is made from you and me…and I denied him, Sam. I left you alone. We created that little miracle right there, and I left you. I can't forgive myself for that." He was distraught as he grated out, "How will my son ever forgive me for leaving him?"

She clasped his face in her hands and looked deep into teary eyes as she told him, "This one time, I will let you do this. Get it out and then you and I will never go there again, do you hear me?" When his eyes lowered to the ground she forced his head back up and his troubled eyes to meet her determined ones, as she reminded him, "We don't dwell on the past, Jason, remember? We face today and plan for tomorrow…and that little boy, safe in his crib over there, is ours - he's all ours - we made him and we love him and we would die for him! **_You_** are his father in every way, like you were meant to be, and I need you to focus on that and forget all the rest! Forget everything except that he's all ours, and we get to spend a lifetime loving and guiding him, Jason. We get to teach him the _good_ things about life… _including_ forgiveness!"

She rocked him as she held him to her. "We fell for their crap when we let them in, but we worked through all that and this is where we are now - this beautiful place where **_we_** made our beautiful, beautiful boy, and you are the absolutely best father he could ever have!"

Feeling his love for her double in intensity, Jason tightened his arms around her tiny frame and drew her onto his lap, holding her so close that air itself would not make its way between their bodies. He buried his face in her chest again and allowed the tears to completely subside as he concentrated on what she said. She was right. Sorry as he was, he couldn't change what had already happened, but he could love them with everything in him, as he already did. He would love them and treat them the way they deserved from him, and he would never give them cause to doubt him ever again. Danny was the son he'd wanted with Sam since the day he fell hopelessly in love with her, and he would make sure his son always knew that. He would never again disappoint either one.

Ridding himself of all tears, Jason brought the letter up and read it again, bursting into quiet laughter even as his heart swelled out of his chest in fullness and pride. "He's ours, Sam. He's really ours!"

"Yes, baby - he is!" The smile that glistened between them could only come from deliverance from a shared pain borne out of a private struggle known only to two people who fight for, as hard as they love, each other.

They stayed in that corner in that room, holding each other and watching their baby sleep, unable to make themselves leave, both still marveling that they were finally able to bring a baby home to a nursery they'd wanted to fill for so many years.

"Is it weird that I don't want to leave right now?" Sam leant her head against his and smiled.

"Yea, we're being pretty weird."

"Think he'll notice?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be smart like his mom, so yes - he might notice that we refuse to leave him alone for even a minute."

And still they stayed there until Danny awoke, watching him roll over sleepily onto his stomach and peering at them curiously through the cracks of his crib bars, a minute before his glorious smile broke out behind the stud muffin pacifier.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jason and Sam moved through the courtyard stealthily under the cover of night, cloaked by darkness that hid them, as well as their full black attire, down to the handguns. The small hotel on the outskirts of Brussels was remote and serene, supposedly the very attributes that attracted their target to his present location on the first floor, where Sam had tracked him to.

Easing out her picking kit, Sam knelt by the door and made short order of the lock, as Jason checked the lone infrared image on the monitor to see him moving around the room restlessly. Giving his wife a nod, he watched as she swung the door open and moved to the side so he could charge inside with gun drawn, pointing at the startled man who didn't even have time to lunge for the pistol on the nightstand. His frightened eyes locked with cold blue ones after widening in complete shock at the sudden invasion.

Sam followed Jason into the room and clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Faison…now, I bet right at this moment you wish you had chosen someone else's life to rip apart?"

The man looked from one to the other, his surprise not fully masking the quiet admiration for the impressive duo. His whereabouts were being sought avidly by international crime agencies that had no idea where he was one day to the next, the fact that the Morgans were able to track him down spoke of impressive resourcefulness.

"It was nothing personal, I assure you, Mrs. Morgan. You know the perils of the business your husband is in, you know there are always acceptable losses."

Sam was circling the man as Jason kept the gun aimed at his head. "You think shooting my husband in the **_back_** and taking him from his son and me, is an _acceptable loss_?" She shook her head at the man pityingly, "Oh, Mr. Faison, you're the one who should have accepted your washed up existence as an _acceptable loss_. You chose the wrong man to shoot in the back, you fucking coward!" The iceberg coldness dripped from her as she cursed at the nasty smirk still on his face. "My husband **_matters_** …and you're about to find out just how much and just how very **_personal_** this is!"

The fugitive shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, "So you get Interpol to take me into custody, I'm almost certain this stay will be as brief as the rest, and before long I'll find my way out again. Done it a hundred times before."

Sam's cold smile did not waiver. "We know - that's why Interpol is not invited to this party." She smiled wider seeing the realization beginning to dawn on the man finally. "That's right - you, me, he…we'll be dancing privately tonight."

He made a last ditched attempt to engage Jason, "Your woman speaks for you, Morgan? Sonny's feared Enforcer is just going to stand there and let his wife give the orders?" He was hoping that his words would wound the man's pride and get him worked up to where he'd make a mistake, giving him an advantage to get the drop on them, but the duo seemed to be working in perfect tandem with each other. There was nothing off beat or out of sync with them, even as Jason Morgan remained silent and stoic…his wife was not… their unified performance unnerved him greatly.

Jason held his gun clasped in both hands, pointed for the deadly kill, as he tilted his head and answered, "But she does it so well, though, doesn't she? Honey, you got any more orders you want _executed_?"

"Why baby, yes - I do, now that you mention it!"

A couple hours later hotel staff raised an alarm when a body was found faced down in the pool, riddled with gunshot wounds and no witnesses around. At that precise moment, a private jet was taxiing the runway in preparation for its international flight back to New York City, it's two passengers belted in together, enjoying a champagne toast to their lives finally being theirs again.

 _ **A/N: The Phoenix now has her Dragon back, so in the next chapter we can send them off into the sunset and call it a wrap...**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Penny for you thoughts!"

Jason looked up from his corner table at Kelly's and half smiled as Robin sat down across from him.

"They're worth a whole lot more than that."

Robin smiled at her friend, always happy to see him, frequently out and about with his family in recent days. "Sam and Danny, huh?" She couldn't remember seeing her friend happier than when he was with his family.

Jason nodded proudly. "They're the very best thing in my life, Robin…I never knew I could love two people this much!"

Robin understood exactly what he meant. "I know how you feel…Emma and Patrick are my life, and it means everything to me to be back home with them."

"Thank you, Robin. I wouldn't be here right now, living out my dream with Sam and Danny if it wasn't for you."

"You did the same thing for me, Jason. You've always been there for me too, and seeing you with a child of your own is all the thanks I'll ever need." She chuckled when she said, "You should see your face when you look at, or even _talk_ about your little boy."

He pictured his wife curled up with their son in their bed where he'd brought Danny in the night, and he didn't even realize when the smile crept onto his face. He'd taken to waking up in the middle of the night and just watching Danny sleep, sometimes taking him back to bed with them. He couldn't help it - he'd missed out on so much time with them that at times he felt as though he'd never be able to catch up. At those times he'd find himself holding them close, or his next favorite thing to do - watching them sleep.

Robin reached into her pocket and laid something down on the table next to Jason's coffee cup. "I kept this for you…thought maybe you'd like to have it back."

A lump rose in his throat and his heart leapt in his chest, causing his eyes to brighten instantly. "Robin!"

Robin laughed softly when she saw his reaction, "I thought you'd appreciate that. I took it off your finger when they first brought you in and stuck it in my pocket. I was hoping I'd have the chance to give it back to you one day."

Jason wrapped his fingers around his wedding band and squeezed it tight in the middle of his palm, closing his eyes to the memory of the day his wife placed it on his finger. The most perfect day of their life together when they were joined as man and wife in the Yis' garden. He'd vowed that day never to remove it, a promise that was not kept just months later when they fell victim to other people's manipulations and he'd treated it like a bad memento of a painful time. He thought of how glad he had been to put it back on the night they brought Danny home, the night his happiness returned and he'd vowed to love them forever…he'd missed the treasured memento since his return home. Wearing a symbol of his love and commitment to his wife was important to him - it told the world that he was taken, that his heart and soul belonged to her forever. He'd felt bare without it.

Opening his eyes again, Jason placed the platinum band back where it belonged, his sight locked on the wonderful image it presented of the most meaningful union he was ever a part of.

"It was my father's, did you know that?"

Robin shook her head, knowing instantly how much that would mean to Jason. "No, I didn't know that. I'm sure he would be so proud that you're wearing it. He would want you to."

Jason nodded nostalgically, surprising Robin. "That's what Monica told Sam when she gave it to her to give to me." He thought of his father and how far they had drifted when he was alive, and he regretted again never taking the time to bridge that gap. He vowed to never repeat those mistakes with his own son. His son…he couldn't stop smiling every time he thought of his boy.

"How're you doing?"

"My therapy, you mean?" When he nodded she continued, "It's going alright I guess. I mean, the memories are painful sometimes, but it helps to be home with my little girl and my husband. I don't know what I'd do if they weren't here to pick up the pieces." She played with her fingers ruefully, "There's no ache that Emma's smile can't heal."

The waitress brought Robin's order to the table and she stood up and took the paperbag. "I have to go feed the troop - see you later?"

Jason nodded as he stood up and walked up to the counter, signaling goodbye to her before he dropped a bill and grabbed his own order to go.

After feeding his family breakfast, Jason scooped his son up to give him a bath, which was when Sam noticed his hand. Reaching out to grab it in both of hers while he still held Danny in one arm, she singled out one finger, "Jason - your ring!"

He took her left hand and raised it to his lips, planting a kiss on the finger that held his grandmother's wedding band that his grandfather wanted his Sam to have. He remembered how Edward had always loved Sam…had told him how perfectly suited for him she was. He couldn't have been more right. Entwining both their ringed fingers, he looked into her eyes as he told her simply, "Robin had it."

Smiling sweetly she replied, "I like that girl. I never thought I could like somebody who once loved you as fiercely as I do, but she's alright."

He pulled her closer and she added, "It does help that she's not still hung up on you like someone I'ma have to take out one of these days."

His soft kiss to pliant lips told her she had absolutely no competition from anyone, a message she received loud and clear even before he said, "Like there could ever be anybody else for me." His gaze travelled slowly from the chocolate brown of her orbs, down to her cute little button nose, to the pouty lips he could never kiss too many times. "I love you, Sam." He couldn't seem to get enough of her…the sight of her, the smell of her, the very essence of her spirit. " _My Phoenix_ ," he whispered lovingly.

Danny squirmed between them as they made googly eyes at each other, slapping a sticky, syrup streaked hand to Jason's cheek as he gurgled up at him. Jason gave his wife one last longing look then moved towards the stairs. "Okay, I hear you buddy - let's go wash that goo off."

"Hey, Morgan…" He looked back in time to catch the wink she threw at him when she said, "… love you too."

The tiny smile was glued to his face all the way up the stairs.

Later that afternoon, Jason left Danny napping upstairs and headed down to spend some time with his wife, only to find her fast asleep on the couch, hands tucked innocently beneath her torso where she laid on her stomach, her beautiful face pressed into a cushion. Looking at her tenderly, Jason sat down on the floor by the couch and reached out to brush the stubborn tress that always fell to her face, tucking it softly behind a delicate ear. He wasn't surprised to find her tuckered out - she had barely slept since his shooting, first frantic to locate him and get him home, then anxious to see him get well, refusing to sleep without him near.

As he watched her lovingly, Jason marveled at how soft and sweet a picture she presented, her even breaths blowing the slightest wave over his hand as he traced a soft cheek down to her chin, as she traipsed through dreamland.

"You're amazing," he whispered wondrously, his heart bursting with the force of what it held, only for her. Never had he loved a woman like this. He'd been in love with Courtney when he made her his wife, and he remembered being crazy about Robin who he'd loved even more, but the way in which he loved Sam Morgan was unmatched in every way and on every level. She filled him with boundless love, with the wildest desire and an astoundingly constant need. He needed her like he did his very next breath.

Jason smiled to himself thinking how her tiny, unassuming form often fooled others into underestimating her abilities and acuity. She was smart, and fierce, and resourceful…and when pushed she could be downright deadly. She had endured so much to be with him - had given so much of herself in the name of loving him, and though it made him feel guilty at times to think of just how much it had cost her to love him, Jason knew he could never live without it…wouldn't survive a day without what she brought to his life…not after experiencing her! Like no one else on the face of this earth - Sam Morgan had his back.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _Jason got shot protecting and defending her - he knew she didn't take Kristina, but Sonny and his bumbling, personal Fed thought otherwise. After he was shot she didn't leave him an inch, not when they found a bomb instead of Kristina, not when he learned AJ had died and pushed through the pain, leaning on her, to attend the memorial for his mother and sister, not even_ _when he confronted the Five Families' with gun drawn in what could have turned into a very sticky situation had she not brought up the rear, brandishing her own piece._

 _The two men present were stunned when he burst through the door, handgun pointed straight at them. "Morgan? The Corinthos Organization wasn't invited to this meeting!"_

 _"Faith Roscoe has Sonny's daughter. If you know where she is you better tell me."_

 _"Psh! You're in no position to issue ultimatums!"_

 _He had a point, Jason thought, as movement to his right brought the three remaining members into the room, one reaching to his waist for his weapon. Jason turned his gun to train their way as he attempted to cover all five._

 _"Hey - you believe this guy? It's five against one, and I got guards outside!" They were confident he couldn't handle them alone._

 _That's when she breezed into view, blazing into the room behind them, her own gun aimed with deadly precision at the shared enemy. "Not anymore!"_

 _He could've kissed her in the moment. She never failed to come through with what he needed, just when he needed it…needed her!_

 _With the guards neutralized, it was easy for the two of them to get the room under control, and before long the heads of the families had given them the answers they sought to find Faith Roscoe, by way of his cousin, Justus Ward._

 _~End Flashback~_

That was just one of countless instances in which she'd had his back and been his biggest champion. She loved him, and she made no apology about it nor hid it from anyone. She swore she would be there for him and she had stuck by her words in excess of anything he could have ever expected from her, something she'd promised as far back as he could remember. Jason was never one to express his feelings verbally, had never been very good at it, which led most people to believe him cold and emotionally bereft. But not Sam. She knew how he felt about her, knew that even when he didn't speak the words, he expressed them in his kisses, in his touch, in the way he let her in. He showed it in the way he protected her.

When Michael was feared dead and everyone was mourning him and lamenting his loss, something inside Jason refused to accept or believe the unconscionable loss of the little red haired boy, so full of life and energy. Sonny didn't want to hear his thoughts on it - the pain was killing him. Carly was overcome with the grief - she was living her own hell. But Sam…Sam was whom was there. Sam was whom listened, even when he didn't put his feelings into words. Sam was whom stood right next to him and offered her own strength, when his own wavered. Sam was whom offered to cover him when the exposure was suffocating. He couldn't bring himself to believe the nightmare, so he'd kept looking and hoping - despite Sonny's expressed orders for him to let it drop he needed answers. She would be his rock, his constant support.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _"You are following your instincts. If something inside you is telling you to keep on pursuing this, then that's what you need to do. Okay? And I - I can be the only one who knows, you know? You don't have to tell anyone about this and I love you, and…I will be by you_ ** _every_** _step of the way, and I will help you in anyway that you let me. We're in this together, okay?"_

 _~End Flashback~_

Jason pulled back the hand that was still stroking her cheek to rest it below his chin, his elbow supporting his arm on a raised leg, gazing at his sleeping beauty. One of the things he'd always loved about Sam is the way she backed up her words with sincere, infallible action. She didn't make empty promises and she didn't mince words. He couldn't think of a time since they'd been together where he needed her and she hadn't been there. Couldn't recall an instance when he turned to her and she had failed him. It killed him that she couldn't say the same about him, but he knew that she would never again have cause to. He would never again let her down or leave her unsupported. She meant way too much to him.

As she slept, his mind kept wandering to their past together…the indisputable way in which she'd always come through…like the time the police showed up at Carly's to take young Michael Corinthos in for questioning in AJ's death. Jason had been adamant that they would not take that kid, so much so that he'd brandished his weapon at the two uniformed officers, facing them down with their drawn guns aimed back at him. He knew he was in a bind, until she appeared in the split instant that he needed help.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _"Back off or I'll shoot!" He meant it - they were not taking Michael. The poor kid was already scared to death from what AJ had just put him through, kidnapping him and taking him across the globe, convincing him that his parents didn't want him anymore. Jason would not let them traumatize him any further with their prodding questions and searing accusations about AJ's death._

 _Carly was frantic as she ran across the room to kneel and grab Michael to her, "Get out of my house!"_

 _"Not without the kid!" They meant to follow orders to take Michael back to the police station._

 _"You're not taking the kid anywhere," Jason meant to follow his instincts to protect Michael at all costs._

 _"I won't let you have my son!" Carly was yelling again._

 _The two officers stood inside the doorway holding the three of them at gunpoint in the middle of the living room, trying to talk him down. "Nobody has to get hurt."_

 _"You got that right!" Jason looked to the new voice, his eyes popping wide to see Sam appear behind the officers, shotgun aimed at the ready. He saw fear cross the officers' faces when they all heard it cock and realized that she wasn't bluffing. "Not if you two drop your guns!" They hesitated for a moment, but placed their guns on the floor when she yelled, "_ ** _Now_** _!"_

 _She hadn't blinked an eye when he tied those two cops, seated back to back, on chairs, right before they took Michael and fled to the caves on Spoon Island, where Emily helped them hideout until Sonny got them a boat. She went with him taking Michael on the run, with no questions and no hesitation once he decided that's what they needed to do. It was an ill conceived, less than brilliant plan, but it was what he'd come up with on the fly, and she had been there to take his back in a second. He remembered thanking her when they got to the caves._

 _"You know I don't like you putting yourself at risk…but thank you!"_

 _"You and Carly did give me a scare," she'd chuckled._

 _Funny - she hadn't looked scared brandishing the shotgun that was almost as big as she was. "Yeah, we've gotten out of a lot of trouble together, but I couldn't have gotten out of there without you."_

 _"Jason, I know you would have thought of something."_

 _"Maybe…it's just you know, it's better with you around."_

 _~End Flashback~_

She shifted in her sleep, burrowing her head further into the pillow, and Jason's blue eyes shimmered softly as he continued to watch her. Everything was better with Sam around. She was such a gift to him…he had no idea what he'd done to deserve her. He _didn't_ deserve her, and he hadn't always treated her well. He'd turned his anger on her more than once, had made her the bad guy when she'd stumbled and he should have stood by her the way she unfalteringly always stood by him. He always felt immense shame when he recalled the instances that he'd been less than that backbone to her that she'd never failed to be to him.

As she slumbered angelically, his hand reached out again, instinctively needing to touch her. It rested on her shoulder lightly, memories running rampant through his brain as he thought of all the ways she'd given the term, _ride or die,_ a brand new meaning. She'd ridden for him through every kind of situation he'd faced - threat of death, imprisonment, public scorn, ridicule, self loathing, indecision - she'd stuck through all of it.

He remembered how lost he'd felt the first time his memory failed him, how fed up and disgusted he'd been with everybody around him and the kind of life he uncovered that he'd lived. He couldn't bear that he'd killed people for a living, and he couldn't understand how she had been able to love him through the things he did. But as he got to know her he soon found that he could trust her. She was truthful and kind, reliable and trustworthy, giving and unswervingly loyal…she had been the only light in the sea of death and destruction that his search had revealed. She made him want to stay when everything and everyone else made him want to flee. They all wanted something from him…she only wanted him to get well again. He was having seizures and blackouts and the doctors were suggesting a surgery that could kill him. It would give him the chance to remember but the side effects could be deadly. She was right there through his struggles to rightside his world.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _They were in the middle of the hospital and he'd just gone a bout with his newfound parents who had a difference of opinion on whether or not he should go under the knife. His father said yes, his mother said no, but he only wanted the opinion of the one person in a sea of strangers, who'd come to matter to him._

 _"What do you know about the surgery?" he asked her._

 _"Okay, best case scenario - it'll stop the seizures and the blackouts and restore your memory of the past ten years that you were Jason Morgan."_

 _He could tell how worried that made her. "What's the downside?"_

 _Sam took a calming breath, dreading the words as she said them to the love of her life who couldn't remember her. "The downside is, it could leave you mentally impaired, or in a vegetative state. Tony Jones thinks that you should keep taking the medication because you've obviously had fewer blackouts and seizures - it's working, Jason!"_

 _He was frustrated. "I know but I don-I don't know who I am!"_

 _He watched the dread creep into her beautiful brown eyes when she asked, "What if the operation kills you?"_

 _Thinking for a brief moment he voiced, "It doesn't scare me," not missing the hurt and uncertainty as she lowered her head and flipped the stubborn bang back behind her ear as he continued, "Maybe that's the advantage of losing the past…there's nothing left to be afraid of."_

 _She'd looked to the ceiling, tears brimming her eyes as she told him, "If you didn't survive the surgery, I don't think I could go on."_

 _She'd explained to him how their relationship began and what they meant to each other, how he'd looked out for her and helped her through the darkest thing she'd lived through - and even though he couldn't remember any of it, instinctively he knew that he wanted to be better for her._

 _"I'm glad I helped."_

 _"See, Jason, you did more than that. You changed my life - and if you never remember who you were or the love we shared, I can live with the loss…as long as I know that you're alive and well."_

 _Her words hit his heart and pinged his soul, giving him another glimpse at what he obviously meant to her. He pointed out the upside to that, "But if I have the operation and it worked, you would get back the man you love." From what he'd seen in the brief time they'd spent together, he desperately wanted to remember her and what they'd had._

 _She replied, "Yeah, usually I'm a gambler, but…I'm not willing to risk your life, because without you somewhere in this universe…" her beautiful eyes were sad and distant, as if picturing her next words, spoken oh, so softly, "…my world would go completely dark."_

 _~End Flashback~_

Jason's eyes brimmed with emotion for a second when he remembered the force behind those words, understanding more than ever now what she meant. He felt the exact sentiment as he watched her sleep peacefully, knowing that without her, he would have absolutely nothing - would be completely and totally empty. He loved her more than anything and it humbled him to know that she'd always loved him the same way. She had never been shy about showing him how much he was loved, from as far back as he could remember, and everyone they knew, knew it too.

The headaches had become so frequent and crippling in intensity that he was popping the prescribed medication like candy. Sam had noticed and called him on it, had insisted he listened to Tony Jones and accept Robin's help with her experimental drug, but Manny Ruiz was coming way too close to the woman he loved! He needed to deal with Manny before he got so bad off that he couldn't protect her, however much she showed how she cared more about his life than the safety of her own. He argued with her, then with Sonny, who was trying to back up Sam's insistence for him to get treatment sooner, rather than later. He knew they had a point - his symptoms were worsening daily - but the side effects were too impactful for surgery to be entertained.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _"I'm not gonna live in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, or get shipped off to an institution! And I'm not gonna make Sam take care of me because I'm not capable of taking care of myself!"_

 _He was mad they couldn't understand what he needed to do, but Sonny was indignant._

 _"You think I don't know about pride? You can't just throw your life away…out of arrogance! You've got a woman who would_ ** _die_** _to save you, if she could - you don't spit on that! Now I'm telling you right now, for_ ** _her_** _…you have to do whatever it is you need to do, to stay alive!"_

 _~End Flashback~_

Sonny Corinthos was an enigma to most, but to Jason, he had always been a true friend. He could be selfish and self centered, could be ruthless one minute then reckless the next, but he would give his right arm for the people he loved. Sonny was his brother! He knew him, and he knew how much Sam meant to him. He was known to be overly emotional and often wrong about things that mattered, but Jason knew that he'd been so very right about him and Sam. Sonny, and anybody who had eyes could clearly see how much he mattered to her, even way back then, they all knew what an irreplaceable gem he'd found in Sam. Finally, after putting her through so much, after experiencing the incredible highs and the bottom dropping lows with her never floundering from his side, he _finally_ knew it too. He'd also found that he could never _not_ fight his way through _anything_ and _anyone,_ to get back to her.

She stirred on the couch and as if sensing him, her eyes fluttered open, smiling when they came to focus on him sitting on the floor by her.

"What are you doing?" She sounded sleepy.

He stroked her hair gingerly and returned her smile. "Just…taking a walk."

"Walk?" She closed her eyes briefly then looked at him again. "Seated on the floor?"

He couldn't help himself - she looked beautiful and alluring - he was compelled to lean in and touch his lips softly to hers, kissing them gently before he pulled away and stared adoringly at her face.

"Down memory lane," he remembered to answer her question. She didn't seem to be listening, eyes still closed from his kiss as she lifted tentative fingers to trace her lips where his had just been. Jason's eyes fell to her fingers, following keenly as they moved across her luscious mouth slowly, then he met her eyes as she opened them once again.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My wife is sexy and captivating - sometimes I just **_have_** to kiss her!"

She smiled and lifted her hand to touch his cheek gently, "Now flattery? What's going on with you, Morgan?"

He shook his head against her hand, "Nothing's going on…I'm just sitting here, appreciating the best thing that's ever happened to me, that's all."

She moved her head on the pillow, focusing on him intently. "What brought this on?"

Jason raised himself to sit next to her the same time Sam moved into a sitting position opposite him, her legs tucked in underneath her. She brushed her hair back from her face and rested an arm on the back of the couch, her hand still holding her hair back as she searched her husband's face. He looked over at her then down at his hand as it rubbed anxiously along his jeaned leg.

"You love me! I thought I knew it before, but now…after what you did to find me?"

"Of course, I love you, Jason! I've always loved you, and I'll love you till the day I die…don't you know that? Don't you know that my life is forever embedded with yours, my soul connected to yours? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you!"

He nodded, then met her eyes, flooring her with the raw, searing love pouring from his. "I've never understood how you do that - how you believe in me so completely and love me so selflessly…but I thank God for it everyday. I thank God for **_you_** , everyday!"

"Don't look now," she teased, "But you're going sentimental on me."

"I'm serious, Sam. I love you more than life itself, and still I know I don't deserve you and I'll never be able to pay back your love. "

She got off the couch in a huff, walking towards the kitchen. "Stop this, Jason. You and I are not about payback and I'm not keeping score. We're partners - you would've done the same for me, and I know that."

He followed behind her as she headed to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"There's no question there, but it doesn't make what you did any less extraordinary, Sam. Why won't you let me thank you?"

"Because you may as well be thanking me for saving my own life."

"That's what I mean. We're like the same person…you hurt, I hurt…you breathe, I breathe. We feel the same way about each other, but we both know that I've dropped the ball on _showing_ it, more than once."

"You're dredging up the past again, Jason - we've talked about that." She moved to stand closer to him, placing the bottle on the table next to them and gripping the front of his t-shirt in both her hands. "I don't want to talk about what you or I _haven't_ done, or what we did wrong, because there's just so much more that we got **_right_**! I want to live in **_now_** , where my man's home where he belongs, where we are living out our lifelong dream with that incredible kid we've wanted forever…and you're about to whip us up some spinach fettuccini, because nobody makes it like you do."

He smiled down at her flirting yet playful face. "You're hungry?" Sam was always hungry. Where she put it all he could never see - she was the fittest person he knew.

She pulled her bottom lip into a smiling mouth as she ogled up at her hero. "Hmhm. And when you're done feeding my hunger, we can take turns feeding yours." She reached up on tiptoes and planted a soft kiss to his neck, flicking the spot with the tip of her tongue teasingly before she pulled back, grabbed her water, and left the kitchen.

Jason drooled at her sexy sashay and it took everything in him to not rush her and feed the more urgent hunger in his loins…damn, his wife was hot! Reeling himself in with difficulty, he decided that feeding her craving first would give her the energy she'd need when he took the pleasure of feeding his own.


End file.
